


Dear Teacher

by Chris9724



Category: The Simpsons
Genre: F/M, Foot Fetish, Oral Sex, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:34:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 26,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28776879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chris9724/pseuds/Chris9724
Summary: This story isn't connected to any Simpsons episode specifically, or story arc. Bart is a teen who's about to face the new programmed sex ed at his school. Meanwhile, both his personality and feelings are starting to evolve, as his fascination towards his favorite teacher evolves as well... Read it at your discretion if you're sensitive with young X mature relationships
Relationships: Edna Krabapple/Bart Simpson
Comments: 7
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Simpsons lemon fanfiction. The next chapter is coming soon. I have to admit I didn't expect the first chapter to be this long.  
> Please, feel free to write reviews and tell me what you think. I'd like to recieve some help to improve my writing style. It's nearly four months since I started writing stuff, and I may need some advices.   
> Thank you and have a good reading!

Something new was coming at Springfield School. Something many of the inhabitants approved, something others rejected and some others who were simply unsure whether it would have actually worked at all.

The matter of fact was sex ed. This new educational program had been delayed for some years in Springfield, as many inhabitants didn't deemed it necessary, mainly because of the fact that they believed young folks shouldn't have learned such matters. Other people, instead, tried to argue saying that scholar institutions were the safest place where younger generations could learn about the various matters about reproduction and mating.

Whatever the opinions were, the program was soon extended to both school's main classes. Even then, both groups were divided between those kids who were either curious, scared, those who were more than curious and those who simply wished they were somewhere else.

And among the kids who were positive about the new program, it was none other than the first-born of the Simpsons family: Bart

There were a few reasons for why he was so excited - both mentally and figuratively about the prospect.

First one, he himself has always been a playful, quite enjoyable and snarky pest, whose knowledge about matters which sometimes exceeded the recommended target of his age. Such matters involved discovering things about pornography on his own, thanks to knowledges he acquired from his friends. He did have the opportunity to make "research" of his own, not only by watching videos and stuff, but also finding articles about the different "subjects" - all thanks to his deceptive craftiness.

Until recently times, at least in his eyes, he was sure nobody in his family ever discovered how much informed or instructed Bart was before the official educational program was approved - well, everybody with the exception of Lisa.

Bart's booksmart sister did know what his brother was up to, and once she almost caught him with his hands in the dough (well, not exactly there, but I'm sure you readers guessed it), and she was so close telling her mother about it. Bart however pleaded her sister not to tell it. He promised her he would have made everything necessary, so long as she didn't reveal anything to his parents.

Even though Lisa didn't like such sneaky behavior - even though she completely expected it from his brother - she came up with the perfect blackmail: if he was capable of bettering his grades in less than a month, she would have kept the secret until her tomb. Nobody would have ever found out about Bart's promiscuity.

Naturally, Bart was taken aback by her sister's own cunningness. He should have expected such sneaky tactic from his smart sibling. However, that's not to say Bart hated Lisa, nor Lisa enjoyed looking at his brother suffering. They did love each other quite fondly, as they both supported the other way around over the course of the years. Bart, in particular, has shown loads of support towards her sister, who he still considered quite cool and enjoyable as a person. On the other hand, Lisa sincerely did such bargain for his brother's own good. As far as she was concerned, Lisa wasn't bothered about his brother's own peculiar discovery about sex and reproduction; in fact, she wasn't that much more pure compared to her brother, since she too did her own research - not to the same extent as Bart did, but she still enjoyed the prospect of learning more about sex and all that was concerned. She just wished his brother didn't rush things too much, as well as not to be careless.

So, considering what he had to fulfill, Bart was very lucky. What he didn't know was that, he would have soon felt even more lucky and happy in the coming days…

In fact, the second reason Bart was so excited about sex ed was who would have led the lessons, and to his surprise, it was still her favorite teacher, Edna Krabappel. Before the time Bart started doing his own private research, she did find the middle-aged woman quite interesting and funny, both as a woman at work and as a woman in personal life. He even considered and told her that she was a nice looking lady, something the woman did appreciate, but something she deep down didn't share so enthusiastically.

Edna herself wouldn't have watched her body and say to it: "Wow, Ed! You're still quite hot for your age! C'mon, there's plenty of life to live outside!" - which is something she actually said to herself once looking at a mirror, and then immediately punched herself for the embarrassment. Edna thought that she wasn't really attractive anymore. She felt her wrinkles slowly covering her cheeks, her fat slowly covering both her armpits and the tighs. Because of this, she stopped taking too much care about her overal look and hygiene. She thought that, at this point in her life, what kind of man could have ever found her attractive or enjoyable? Edna herself did have a tendency to always be too much honest and straightforward with her words. Some people even described her as "disrespectful, annoyingly sarcastic and uncaring about shame", all because of the skirt she wore since the first day she came at school. Some parents believed it to be too short for students's sensitivity, which was something Edna never agreed, nor even cared about changing or bettering her look in any way.

Like mentioned before, she didn't believe in love anymore. Her own character was not the most welcoming of them all, and believed that nobody, outside of that wimp of Seamus Skinner, would have ever tried an avance towards her. One thing she had running her thoughts when she was particularly depressed was:

[Tsk! At this point, the least I would expect is a declaration from a student. Ah, like that is going to happen!~]

Despite the fact that Edna didn't find herself all that great as a person, Bart did actually enjoy Edna's character and attitude - especially once the whole educational program was about to be started. In a way, the whole program let Bart reconsider his thoughts about Edna in general, and discovered that, through certain aspects, Bart believed he and Edna were very similar. Always bothered by the tranquility of normality, desperately trying to break free and feel alive once in a while. Bart, obviously, had no idea about Edna's own issues, both at work and in private, so all of these thoughts were simply the impressions of a young teen who was slowly approaching adulthood. Bart still was happy believing such prospect, and couldn't wait any longer for the lessons to begin.

Of course, he tried his best to fulfill Lisa's sneaky blackmail, by studying and bettering his grades over the course of the month and, to both kids's surprise, Bart did manage to improve his grades. Sure, they weren't anything exceptional, but still, receiving a C was always better than continuous F's. Not only Lisa, but both Marge and Homer congratulated Bart for his efforts. Even teachers at school and Skinner himself noticed quickly how Bart was improving his scholar performances. Over the course of the month, there was nobody at school who wasn't talking about Bart's transformation. They even started telling made-in-the-moment stories about "the pest who turned genius!" and stuff like that. But, the most surprising of events happened when, during the last class work, Bart was complimented by the whole class, including Edna herself. She walked near Bart's desk, layed a hand on it, and stared at the young teen deeply in the eyes.

It didn't matter how many times Bart looked at her: it felt like he could never hate her, no matter how many times she annoyingly scolded him. But, that day, she didn't scold him: instead, she leaned her face closer to him, and softly said:

"Good job, Bart. I knew you had something brilliant inside that spiky head…" and she applauded him as well as the rest of the class.

For that brief moment, Bart felt like his heart just jumped out of his chest while riding a skateboard and playing heavy drums. For the first time in like 14 years, his favorite teacher, his favorite woman only after his mother, just congratulated him. Right in front of the whole class. Normally, he would feel ashamed for being called to the class's attention by an adult, but this time he was happy like he never felt before. And Edna talked to him while being so close to her. He could even smell her usual body scent - a mixture of cigarettes smoke and spoiled whisky. Not exactly the most pleasant smell for a young man, but he found it so captivating…

[Mmmh, perhaps being good at school isn't so bad…], he thought to himself once going back home.

Bart himself had no idea he could be so gifted. He wasted so much time playing and pranking around he didn't know he had so much potential. At first, he only studied hard because he had to. He didn't want Lisa to have it won, and he himself was reluctant talking to his parents about matters like "puberty" or the sex ed. When Marge told him to always pay attention to the lessons, not to take the matter seriously until he was mature enough and all kinds of maternal advices, Bart always nodded his head, smiling at his mother, so that she would feel reassured. And, of course, Lisa was the only one who knew what Bart was hiding and she knew he was only pretending to be good - still, she couldn't ignore his progresses in studying.

She even assured herself Bart didn't cheat or use any tricks. Bart himself did his best to try avoid counting on such means and, over the span of a month, he felt changed and… different.

How could this be? Was that what it meant to… grow up? He didn't know for sure, but something inside his small chest was pushing him forward to a path which, might not be the one he thought was the best one for him, but the one he felt was the right one for him…

OOO

"Yaaawn! Oh yeah! This is the day, folks!" Bart said to himself, jumping up and down on his bed. Today was the day of the sex ed lesson. He was impatient to discover what matters would they have discussed about?

[Mh, ehehe! Would we talking about this one? Or the one about that? Or, maybe… uuuh, nah! That would make Ralph crying!~] Bart was counting his fingers, slightly drooling from his mouth.

"Bart! Stop shouting like that, or mom would listen to you." Lisa was walking by Bart's room, while brushing her teeth.

"Oh, 'morning Lisa. Isn't this a good day for studying and enlarging our brains?!" Bart performed a forward flip from his bed, landing on his feet and putting his hands on his hips, like a superhero.

Unbeknownst to him, Lisa was chuckling at him behind her mouth. Bart asked why she felt so happy laughing at him. Lisa then smirked and said:

"Hihih! Oh nothing, big head. It's all because you look… way too enthusiastic to begin!~" Lisa pointed her finger downward and Bart looked where she was referring too, and immediately blushed.

His pants were showing a small buldge. It looked so stretched outward his pants would have fell down at any moment. Lisa, to Bart's surprised, wasn't disgusted about looking at his excited brother, and laughed at him. Bart covered his pants immediately and tried to think about an answer:

"Oh y-yeah?! W-Well then, y-you look like someone who still… wets its bed!" Bart said, hoping his words worked on Lisa.

But, again to his surprise, Lisa was unfazed by that attempted insult. She smirked once again and said:

"Mh? What's that? I think it's the voice of a barking head!~" Lisa dashed fast towards her room. Bart tried to catch her, but Lisa closed the door just in the nick of time.

"Ah! What's that? Are you afraid?!"

"No, Bart. Why should I? You seem enough quivered enough, ahaha!"

Bart snorted and walked to the bathroom:

[Dang it, Lisa! Since when she started talking so blatantly to me? And, why it seems my catchphrases have lost their touch?... Ugh, what is going on?! But, enough with these thoughts!]

He sat on the toilet. He lowered his pants and grabbed his erect penis with both hands:

"Today is going to be a good one!..."

OOO

Despite what Bart believed the lessons were going to talk about, once the first hour started, it became clear that the whole expectations were broken like a car glass hit by a football.

Despite the fact teacher Edna was leading the lessons, everything she explained could be summarized in one way: explanations, explanations and - you guessed it - even more explanations. Everything that were shown were slideshows after slideshows of scientific representations of both male and female reproductive apparatus, and nothing else. Then, a whole bunch of expositions and recommendations that were so common and uninspired even someone as detached and uninterested as Edna was almost falling asleep. She clearly didn't want to be in that place any longer. She thought she had better things to do, like buying a new postal market, buy the 13th cigarettes pack of the week - anything would have been more exciting than this.

The only student who wasn't completely bored out of the whole class was, surprisingly, Bart. The only reason he was following the lesson was because of Edna. For some reason, her uninterested and obstinate tone wasn't bothering him: on the contrary, he had his eyes following her lips for the whole lesson.

[Uh, if only I could join her. She has no idea of how many things I could teach to this class!~... Or…]

"Ehm, excuse me, teacher Krabappel!" Bart lifted his hand, asking for a question.

Edna, whose eyes were almost shutting down and was surprised from Bart's lifted hand. She exclaimed:

"Oh, it's Simpson! Eheh, I'm surprised you learnt how to lift your hand in class after all these years. Tell me, do you have any question regarding this 'interesting' lesson?" her mouth contorted in an annoyed grin. She was struggling so bad.

[Is she… Is she being sarcastic?! Ahah, oh, she's so funny every time!..] "Oh, well, I-I wanted to ask - but, please, would you promise me you won't feel scandalized?!"

Edna lifted her eyebrows, as so many of the classmates did also. Since when Bart learnt such word? Since when was the last time he even talked so politely?

Edna, still slightly bewildered by Bart's genuine awe, gently said:

"Oh, don't worry, Simpson. Remember, we are here to learn about these subjects. So, what is it?". She sat on her wooden chair, putting her elbows on the desk an holding her face with her hands.

Bart looked at his teacher. The more she looked at her, the more happy yet uneasy he felt:

[Ghaa! She looks so lovely and curious, like a fawn~ What do I do?!]. He sheeply wiggled his leg back and forth and looked downward on the left. He wasn't sure if he should ask for something like that. What if she…

He was sweating as he noticed his mates were looking curious at him. And then…

"Uhm, a-actually, it's nothing important, teacher! Ehehe~ Ehm, s-seriously, k-keep on going with the lesson...it was just a stupid idea~" he was blushing a little and scratched his neck. He then shook his head in "no" and sat back on the chair.

Edna now felt strange and, low key, worried about her now new favorite student. His face was deep red and didn't seem to want to look at her in the eyes. She then stood up and asked:

"W-What is it, Simpson?... Bart, is there something wrong-"

DRIIIIIIIIN!

The bell rang throughout the whole school, signaling the break time. Edna gasped for the sudden noise and clapped her hands.

"Ok, class. It's break time. Come on, go play outside! We'll resume the lesson in 20 minutes. See you later!~" Edna greeted the students who were slowly walking out of the classroom. She was smiling at them, but inside her head, she felt like she just unhooked an anvil because of how much bored she felt that morning. She was screaming with herself:

[Ghuuuuh, thank goodness! I swear I was about to scream for help!... Uh, if only the fun stuff could be displayed, I bet how many laughters I'd had, eheheh~... But, "No, Edna~ We can't, because children are so innocent and pure~ - tsk! I bet at least half of my class watched a couple of videos between yesterday and today, and the other half was frightened thinking about how their own bodies function! I mean, come on! Just grow up a pair! It's the best part of life and people treat it like a curse, but there's so much porn about it!... Oh well! One hour left, and then…]

As Edna was drowning in her own mind swamp, she noticed that Bart was still sitting on his chair, not following his classmates outside. He looked thoughtful and his face was still blushing, like when he was about to ask for something a few minutes ago.

Edna thought that maybe, she should talk to the boy. Even though she was hating that morning, she couldn't hate one of her students. He also proved to have been so diligent and capable in the last month, not just with his grades, but his own manners were better. She too aknowledge he was going through change, and perhaps what he needed was a confidant for a face-to-face dialog, without anyone present.

"Ehm ehm! Bart Simpson!" Edna called for the boy, once the other students had left the room.

Bart snapped out from his personal suburb and lifted his head:

"Y-Yes, teacher? W-What is it?"

Edna crossed her fingers and said:

"Well, I was going to ask you if maybe… You could tell me about what you were going to say before?"

Bart gulped heavenly, his face still turned deep red. He felt his heart beating faster. He didn't know if it was right to tell her or not. What could she be thinking about him? She was starting to appreciate his new self, and he was about to tell her that.

Bart grumbled with himself and said:

"C-Can I, teacher? I-I already told you it wasn't important!~" [Graaah! No, no! Now she's probably thinking "What?! I'm available for you to help and you reject me like this?!"]

Edna was still smiling and slowly walked towards his desk, saying:

"There's nobody here, Bart~ Just you and me!" She squinted her eyes as her large smile still stood on. "I thought you may have needed a confidant to talk with without interference. Come on, let me sit here~"

Bart didn't have the time to reply again that Edna had already pulled out a chair from a desk on his left and sat on it.

"Whatever you want to tell me, it's going to be between you and me, only…"

Since they were now so close to one another, Bart could get a clearer look on her teacher's look. Her hazelnut colored hair were swollen on top and both her sides, and messy bangs were covering her front. To Bart's surprise, her face didn't have any noticeable wrinkles, and her skin still looked in good condition. Her cheeks were slightly pink and looked soft and plump. She had thin lips with a slight trace of lipstick, similar to a baby's lick. Her clothes choice was the same as usual: a deep green jacket and a light blue shirtless top under it. Once looking at the top, for only a brief second she glance at her chest, because of the sharp slit on it. Her two mammals were still in good shape, round and straight, not flabby like other similar middle-aged women. On her lower body she was wearing a greyish long skirt which revealed her overlapped legs, which still looked plump, especially the calfs, but with not much body fat on them. Her shoes were also the same: a simple pair of deep brown house bootee worn on her long feet.

As Bart's eyes traced back her whole body from top to bottom, he met her eyes again, and his heart was still beating fast. He was sincerely captivated by this good-looking lady. Something which never crossed his mind - at least, not to the extent he was perceiving it right now.

[Ghaaah! Dang it, Bart! Control yourself! You know she's still really pretty, but don't be too happy about it, or else we are in deep doodoo!]

The only positive thing about all of this was that Edna seemed to have understood his need: he appreciated the gesture, and kept thinking how to ask her what he was thinking. However, right near his lower body…

"Ahem, eheh, I-I appreciate your availability, teacher! Ah, ehm, good lesson overall! Eheh~". He wasn't sure about how he started the dialog. He was trying to slowly endear the woman, who he knew for sure she was hating the same lesson in her own right.

In fact, Edna snorted with a smile and said:

"Ahah, it's nice for you saying that, Simpson! But, in all honesty, this lesson is sooo boring~" she rolled her eyes in annoyance, and giggled to her student. "But, please, don't tell anybody. I can't do that much~"

"Oh! I get it! The secret will be forever sealed in my mouth! I promise, eheh!" Bart saluted like a sailor, and giggled too. Edna smiled at him - despite his shown growth, he still looked like the same snarky pest she knew. "But, being serious now… b-before, during class, I… I wanted to ask you if… if you could-"

Edna neared her head closer to listen to Bart. As she was hearing those words, she was starting to have a clearer idea on what he was referring to:

"Yes, Bart? What is it?"

Bart panted a little. He was still uncertain.

[Do it! Don't do it! Do it! Don't do it! Do it! Don't do it! Do-] "I wanted to ask you if you could show us a practical video for a demonstration…"

The air around the student and the teacher felt heavier and colder than before. They were still looking in their eyes, waiting for whether any of them would have talked to the other around, or not.

Seconds passed. Other seconds passed. Edna was bewildered.

[What? So… that's what he wanted to ask? Well, good lord he didn't tell anything in front of the whole class!~... Uh, if only sex ed could be this funny, Bart… But, still…] Edna decided to keep her teacher's persona active and asked:

"Oh! Uh-ehm, eheh~ W-Well, Bart…" The boy looked at her teacher's face. She was blushing too and her eyes were turned aside. Maybe he did tell too much. Maybe she was going to scold him. But the teacher said instead: "... Just asking you… Do you watch porn at home when you're alone?" [Gheee!? ~ What are you doing, Edna?! I said "teacher persona", not "milf persona"!... Hope he's not offended - nah, who am I kidding? He obviously watches them all days~]

Bart was blushing more profusely. He wasn't expecting such boldness within her approach. Bart was unsure how to answer to such blunt question. Sure, she promised him what they will talk about is going to stay a secret between them, but still, they were talking about sex! He knew things in a way, but Edna knew things the way adults know them.

Bart tried to regain confidence and said:

"Ah! Ehm, eheh - that was truly destabilizing, teacher~ [Oh, good! Now I talk like a Lisa!]... Well, I… I do watch them, b-but only some times, I promise!"

Edna chuckled hearing the boy's innocent voice. She knew he wasn't completely honest - and that made sense. He was talking to the teacher, not the woman behind it. However, Edna's inner voice was telling her not to be completely serrated towards the needy youngling. Matters like these require a more "human" approach, not just a strictly "pedagogical" one.

Edna then decided to relax her face's muscles and ask the boy:

"Mhmh,I'm glad to hear it, Bart. But, you do know those videos are fake, right?". She pleaded Bart wasn't feeling uneasy in any negative way. She was there to support him and would have done everything to help him, even if that meant she'd need to lower herself down to the human level.

Bart, meanwhile, was feeling reassured by the apparent gentleness and welcoming spirit of Edna's voice. So, he said:

"W-Well, I think so. I mean, who could go all out like that for a whole hour without tiring out or without needing the bathroom?!". His voice was higher than normal, so Edna quickly put a finger on his mouth.

"Ssh! Keep your voice down, Bart! Who knows who might listen to us?!... Sorry, go on. You now have my attention" [Oh well, at this point, I'm ready for everything…]

Bart cleared his throat and said:

"D-don't get me wrong, teacher! I just thought that, maybe, just maybe, only a little (*squinting his eye*) more 'practical' part would improve the lesson's quality. But, I wouldn't be using any extreme video for demonstration. Just something soft and easy, like one where they kiss, or one when they unite their organs together-"

"Ok ok, I get it, Bart!" Edn put a hand forward. She understood the kid was far from being the last naive birdy. He seemed to know that much, just like any regular teen would also know, minus the practical side of the education (fortunately for her, she got that right). Also, fortunately for her, the kid did have good faith. He proposed the unthinkable, yet he attempted a solution - quite risky, sure, but still a noble attempt. Unfortunately for him, she knew too well the implications of such inclusion in the program.

Now, it was her turn to say her opinion:

"Uh, if only things could be so easy, Simpson… Not everybody is ready to learn about sex the way you did - which, according to common logic, should be considered unhealthy - but you, you seem to have a good common sense. And I'm grateful for that~" She smiled at the boy, who also smiled back.

He thought that the teacher could be trusty for real, and so he said:

"What do I mean is that, those videos could be shown for the purpose of teaching students on how not to or how to do such moves, and why certain moves aren't appropriate for their ages! It's better than nothing, don't you think? Otherwise, we will grow up without enough informations!" Bart had no idea whether those words came out from his mouth or if some booksmart inserted a vocabulary right into his ear orifices.

Edna snorted and then changed position, overlapping the legs on the opposite verse. As she did so, Bart glances quickly down her legs and could see the higher side of Edna's inner legs, the one very, very close to the panties. He gulped and turned his sight. Edna then wiggled her left foot up and down, to the point where only her toes were covered and the rest was hanging out. She was feeling particularly tempted for the tone this conversation was going to have:

"And that's the main issue with these lessons, Bart! How could they expect teens are going to learn everything about sex with just these textbook expositions. Is it important to lear about what a vagina is made of? Yes, but there's not just that! Is it important to know all the sexually transmitted diseases and the importance of condoms? Absolutely! But, ~don't you even think about spending a few words about what comes after the lesson. That's the part of the fairy tail nobody wants to talk about - the "dirty side", the "hosé", and all the taboo-turned terms. I mean-uh, I don't know, why can't they make us teach you how to kiss someone?.. " Edna kept talking, while Bart was left dumbstruck.

Bart's eyes were transfixed for what he was looking at and his ears captured every sound of Edna's words. The way her hands waved left and right, her lazily half-closed eyes now widened and full of vigor, and her hair wiggling along her head. He never saw her teacher leading the lessons with such fervency, such passion, such… *stiff*

Just as Bart was about continue the speech, he felt something. Something hurtful. Something… hard, was poking his pants down on his body.

[What? Oh no no no no, not now! But, why?! I'm not seeing anything like-uh…]. Bart immediately lowered his hands and tried his best to cover his ensuing hardening and squeezed his legs as much as he could, hoping to cause it to soften down. His blue shorts were stretchy: in just a few seconds, its buldge would have been visible.

[Damn it! Now I wish I could eat my shorts now! - Graah, what am I thinking?!-]

"So… was my answer satisfying for you, Simpson?" Edna concluded her speech where she was discussing (with herself) what could have been taught in class but couldn't because of all the policy restrictions and stuff like that.

She looked at Bart, hoping he wasn't mortified because of the way she was talking. Deep inside, she hoped Bart didn't listen ⅕th of what she was explaining.

Bart, however, seemed to be worried about something else. She looked closer to him, wanting to know what was happening to him, but then Bart said:

"Ah! Eheh, yes, I-I agree with you, ahah~ Ehm, anyways, I'm thankful for y-your support, and I know this won't never happen~". He was trying to act as casual as possible (poor execution, in his mind). ".. A-and I also never imagined y-you'd be so open and passionate with me, teacher~"

[W-What? What did I just say?!]

Bart felt like a spear just pierced through his still palpitating heart. Edna stopped her movements, wanting to make sure she didn't misunderstand what she just heard. Was Bart… complimenting her?

"What… what do you mean, Bart?". She didn't want to scare the blushing boy, and gave him a reassuring smile.

Bart gulped heavenly and tried to explain the point he just presented:

"I-I mean to say t-that… I-I was afraid n-not just because of m-my proposition, but a-also for h-how you would have reacted too… I thought you'd react like a teacher, but you were talking like a… woman"

Edna was slightly taken aback by this affirmation. She felt like she could cry at any time, but restrained her emotional face. She wanted to hear what the boy meant:

"What do you mean I "talk like a woman", Bart? "

Bart was about to stumble his words, but he breathed deeply and said:

"I-I mean… the way you spoke to me wasn't the way a teacher approaches her students. Those were the… words of a simple woman. A real woman. I-I never expected this level of confidence, and I'm sure it wasn't easy for you, because - you know, eheh? Sex, and stuff like that?... Uhm, a-are you ok, teacher?"

Edna's wiggling foot let its shoes slip off, as the teacher was staring at the boy. Her hands were covering her mouth, the fingers trailing up to the eyes, which were filled with tears. Tears of joy…

Bart was taken aback by that reaction. He was still busy trying to overcome his growing erection and wasn't completely focused on what to do next. So, in order not to stay still any longer, Bart looked down and saw Edna's shoe laying down. He said:

"O-Oh, don't worry. I-I'll pick up your shoe! Heeere it is-". Bart's hand moved down towards the shoe.

"Ah, *sniff*N-No, Bart, don't worry about that-!". Edna just said so when she was lowering her foot in order to put her shoe back on her own, when it layed it right on top of Bart's hand.

Compared to it, Bart's hand looked so tiny. The upper side of the foot was pressing on it and, even though the contact was supposed to last only for a second, the whole sensation seemed lasting for full minutes. The tiny hand was enveloped by both the warmth of the inner shoe and the foot's skin, which to Bart's surprised for what he could feel, was really smooth. All five toes grazed Bart's forearm as well, as the young Simpson gasped for the shock. The physical contact was causing his body to shiver in a way he never experienced.

[W-W-What is this sensation?! I-It's just a foot, b-but… is this how a woman's body feels like… warm a-and… A-a-aaaah!]. Bart was still processing what was just happening when his eyes turned downward a few centimetres as he looked at both his hands.

They were both no longer covering his pants… which means [W-Which means…!]

He didn't need to express his uneasiness, as he could see Edna's face expression which spoke for itself. From Edna's eyes perspective, she was looking at the kid trying to take the shoe, and once she accidentally layed her foot on its forearm, she gulped and gasped as well:

[Agh! O-Oh, this looks so i-inappropriate… W-Well, it's only so if he is actually attracted to… to… A-Ahhh!]. However, her unpredicted foot placement wasn't the only thing reason why she was so flustered and red on her face. As her eyes turned a few centimetres upward, she glimpsed something she wasn't (completely) expecting. Her eyes couldn't avoid taking a look at what was happening between Bart's bent legs.

A swollen long buldge was stretching the boy's shorts. Its tip was quivering like it was excited for something. The teacher couldn't hide her discomfort as her face was contorted in shock… or was it really the case?

[W-Whaaat?! I-Is that his excited noodle?! F-From a 14-year old like him? B-But, why is he so excited?!... Damn, it looks so swollen and long~- Ah, stop rumbling like that! It's inappropriate towards him!... But…]. Then, Edna's confused mind started putting two and two together, and she realized something. [W-Wait. He was covering himself a few seconds ago when he was complimenting me. It was really cute from him, b-but… Could it be he turned… Too much excited about it?! But, it looks like it excited for at least a few minutes, not just because of the foot touch… C-Could it be-]

"Ah… Ahem, B-Bart?". Edna's words stammered a little as she pointed her fingers towards the still embarrassed boy. "Y-Your penis is… erect!"

Bart felt like his heart, which was already pierced by a spear, was slowly detaching itself from his rib cage and sinking down hill. He hoped she didn't comment about it, but she did and now, he was feeling miserable.

He was excited because of his teacher, and his brain couldn't process whether it was a good thing or a bad thing.

Everything Bart could say, still panicked, was:

"Eeeeeh?! Ah! D-Don't look at it! I-I-I'm sorry, I'm terribly sorry! I d-disgraced y-you! B-But… I couldn't understand it, really! [Yeah, sure, Bart! She's obviously going to fell for it! You were sooo convincing!... aw, damn it! But, she still looks so nice and lovable~]

Unsurprisingly for Bart, Edna's eyes looked anything but convinced, but she didn't seem to be as disgusted or revolted as he expected. She talked to him, gulping down and removing the hands from her mouth:

"Mmmh, are you sure you don't know about it, Bart? You know…", she said so while nearing her face towards the still paralyzed boy. Her face was mellow looking as her eyes weren't looking away from his covered buldge. "Boys get this excited once they look at something they really enjoy looking at… T-Tell me, Bart…".

She cleared her mouth as her eyes turned towards the boy's face, who was almost pale because of how close her face was to his:

[Uuuugh! She's so close to me! It's really not helping me, but… I wonder what she's up to?! Why isn't she disgusted or angry?]

"C-Could it be…" Edna then played with her rough hair with her index. "... You are attracted to me?"

…

Right before his eyes, Bart wasn't looking at his teacher anymore. She was looking at the person behind it. The woman Edna was used to be in private.

"I-Is it bad if I say so, t-teacher? W-Wouldn't you punish me f-for even thinking about it?!". Bart looked so scared he was afraid of saying anything different from formalities. Sure, Edna wasn't angry-looking or revolted - but still, his answer would have determined his faith from there on.

"Ohoh, that depends!~ But, don't feel sorry, Bart~" Edna giggled covering her mouth. "It's all natural for young boys to be excited looking at women! It's a natural process which is anything but surprising~ So, feel free to answer me, Simpson. Come on~"

Edna was standing up from the chair, while putting her shoe back. She was curious about the boy's answer.

Surprisingly, Edna didn't have to wait too long:

"... yes…. yes, teacher. I… am attracted to you!... B-But, I can't help myself! You are-"

DRIIIIIIIN!

The school bell rang once again. Both Bart and Edna looked at the window and saw all the other kids running together towards the entrance. They will soon be back to class. Edna cleared her voice, and rubbed her green jacket, shutting her eyes.

"Oh, well, Simpson. The bell saved you, this time around!"

"B-but, I-I was going to say-"

"Not now, Simpson!" Edna moved her finger towards the boy. He gulped in fear, still believing his teacher was offended despite her behavior telling the contrary. "Your classmates are coming back fast, so there's no more time… But, let me tell you only one thing, mister!"

Her tone turned immediately serious and authoritarian, the same one Bart was used to hear for many years once he was acting naughty.

[Oh, man! Here we going again!~]. Bart shut his eyes, ready for what Edna was going to shout him…

"Thank you, Bart". Edna said, her face turning soft all of a sudden, while she was resting her hands on the desk. "... Thank you for having been honest with me… and for me… You really are a good young man!"

Her face was happy like Bart never saw before. Her cheeks were arched outward and her eyes squinting in a natural way. Deep inside of her:

[.. Mmmh, was it too much for him, Edna?... Ah, it doesn't matter anymore. What's done is done… And besides, he still looks so cute~]

Bart was bewildered by Edna's choice of words. They were the complete opposite of what be was expecting. Was he having a fever dream, or what?

[.. Un-be-lei-vable! She...isn't angry!.. But, what does she meant about being honest "for her"?]

The silence of that scene was broken as the other classmates rushed inside the class altogether.

Bart gasped in shock, as his mind was still floating in a blank fog. He couldn't only stammer:

"Ahem, uh… T-thank you too, teacher. W-We'll talk another time, ok?!". He said so, and turned his eyes down on his open books, trying to act as casually as possible. Even though he feared he might have offended her and told him 'This is wrong, butthead!", a part of him wished to complete his speech, which sounded really like a confession.

Edna chuckled at the flustered timid-looking boy. She knew herself their conversation was far from over. The teacher felt the kid had much more to say to her. The scholastic circumstances though weren't the right place for the occasion…

[Ugh, what is wrong with you, Edna?!], her mind tone being sore and self-centered. [He's still a kid. He needs to know better than this! Is that really the way you want to approach him?! Like a milf?!]. She was really perturbed about what would happen in the next days, but one side of her was trying to push her forward and not let this moment go, like many times she did in the past. Bart's words still resonated positive and helpful in her mind, and she could not forget it…

"B*_*". That sound was everything the young man could hear from his desk, as the other classmates were chatting and laughing with one another as they sitted back too. Bart couldn't understand what his teacher was telling him, but he could watch her fingers rolling up near her face, like to say: "Later on, not now" - at least, it felt like it.

One thing was for sure for the young man: this was truly a lesson he would never forget. Not just about a lesson about sex ed, far from that. A lesson… about life. The life Bart thought would have never turned upside down so suddenly, as everything seemed to have changed in the span of those long and seemingly interminable 20 minutes…

OOO

The last hour of education did flow pretty much without any other interferences, if it wasn't for the fact Edna was looking even more disinterested than what she was already. As she scrolled the slides, her monotonous tone was dominating the classroom's silence. The students as well were starting to bore profoundly, even those who were frightened by the images and the terms exposed. The only one who wasn't either bored or disinterested was Bart himself. He was far from being bored: he was histeric inside his own brain. A stream of words, dirty thoughts, complaint, dirty thoughts, worries, and - did I already mention 'dirty thoughts'? He was nervously looking at his teacher, trying to guess what she could be thinking right now, despite the gentle words she said to him before. But, he couldn't understand the last phrase she said. He was growing more paranoid, but the positive thing was that he could feel his excited member softening. His pants were softly deflating, and he took a sigh of relief.

As he was nervously caressing his hands distractingly, he noticed - or, at least, his nose did - that the hand which touched Edna's foot and shoe at the same time was still warm. A shiver ran up his spine remembering that embarrassing physical contact, but something inside his brain was telling him to keep that memory and not let it go. He checked the teacher, as she was now sitting - more accurately, lying down on the chair - snorting exhausted and overlapping her legs on the desk. The kid gulped by that sight, as not only her legs were slightly uncovered, but her two feet nervously wiggled left and right. She was beyond boredom, and she pulled out a cigarette and lightened it. It wasn't unusual for her to do so, and this habit too was one of the things people - the scholars's parents, in particular - disliked about her. She didn't care not one bit, however. She did understand that her class as well was starting to bore. As Edna was inhaling the thick smoke, she often checked over her feet to see how Bart was doing, and to her shock, the boy was… taking a sneaky sniff on his hand?! She could clearly see the boy slowly nearing his nose on the hand… she carelessly touched with her own foot?!

[Uugh, what is he doing?! Is he a smell fetishist?! He could at least do it at home, come on!], Edna was mumbling with herself, while on the outside, she scratched her sore calf. They were tingling because of all the time she stood up that morning. Her shoes weren't helping either: their stiffness was making his own soles sore as well. However… [Oh no, mister! I'm not going to give you that satisfaction! So, no. No shoes off… but still, he looks a little perturbed, and… he looks so innocent while trying to taste that smell… I didn't even wash myself yesterday!... Does he really like me, that much?!... Mmnh, what should I do?]

Meanwhile, Bart took his face off of his hand, hoping the teacher didn't notice him. His nostrils were still itching, as he inhaled a few times, still trying to act casually.

[Damn! I can't believe I've actually done it!... Uh, who would have thought I liked this smell? Well, if it's the smell of a nice woman, then why not?... I wonder how long it would take before she-]

"Well, students!" Edna exclaimed suddenly, taking off her legs from the desk. She stood up, hissing a little because of her relaxed soles now itching in pain. She said to the class: "Since we already finished our lesson, you have the rest of the hour free"

Just then, the whole class exulted in unison, but Edna tried to keep the charade quiet with a hand clap. "Ehm ehm! As long as you keep your voice down, and stay in the class. I have to go out for a bit. So, stay here and be quiet, right?! See you later!~" Edna gave a forced smile to the jubilant students as she was walking out of the class. Her steps were fast and heavy: she seemed to be in a hurry.

[Ugh! That's it! I can't take it anymore!... Screw this boredom!]

But, just as she was close to the opened door, she turned her head, and looked somewhere in the middle of the class. Her eyes were searching for Bart's spot, which she did find. Their eyes were connected with one another, as the kid was curious to see where his teacher was going to.

Then, she gave a smile to the kid - a kinda melancholic and saddened one - walking beyond the door and closing it with a move.

From the class's perspective, that smile looked like it was meant for all the students, like the teacher cared about them. However, Bart knew that gesture was for him. There weren't too many reasons for why she would be happy that day. The lessons were beyond boring, the rest of the class was way less interested than what she was, so why would she want to stay any longer among those uninterested sheeps? Bart did kinda understand the reason why she went outside. If he were she, he would have left the room right after the first half of the first hour… or, is he? Did he really wanted to stay in the class for the rest of the hour?

[I wonder where she went? Should I… No, maybe not. What if she finds me out?! B-But, she looked so unhappy. Was it because… of me?] A series of doubts were flowing inside his brain, but his inner voice was still trying to push him further… he thought that, maybe, she needed his help. Maybe, this time, he could support his teacher, just like she did it with him… yeah, just like… that.

Bart then decided to stand up and slowly walked towards the door. A few students were trying to tell him to stay here in place. Bart, however, smirked smug at them, and said:

"I need the bathroom! I'm not going anywhere, you dorks!~"

He then slowly opened the door and checked the corridors. The atmosphere was mostly quite, as only the background mumbles of the near classrooms were audible. Bart looked at the left corridor, and saw the far, small figure of Edna quickly walking along that way.

For an instance, Bart had the impression she was turning her head backwards, like she thought somebody was following her. Everything she saw was the closed door of her class. Edna snorted nervously, as her hands were put near her low belly. She caressed it and let her fingers trailing down more and more. She sighed while walking towards a small room nearby.

[Uff, uff! Contain yourself, Edna! Only a few more steps, and - ah! That's it! Good luck it was unlocked!]. She opened the door she was looking for and closed it, yet leaving a small opened narrow so that the room wasn't completely soundproof: this way, she could hear outside noises…

Meanwhile Bart, his heart beating up fast because of that risky attempt, was still breathing heavily thinking when Edna almost caught him sneaking from the door. His steps were quite and slow. Being as sneaky and careful like he always was, he followed his teacher's path. She saw her turning behind the corner, so he proceeded accordingly.

[Uh, this is so wrong! But, what if she's crying? I mean, women cry when they are sad, and she was going towards the bathroom that way!]. Bart knew the teachers' bathroom were located right down there.

He turned around the corner and was looking for the bathroom, when he heard a strange noise coming from another door, a small one, right a few meters away from the corner. It repeated itself again and again, like some kind of serrated sigh.

Bart recognized the tone. Edna entered the storage room, where all the brooms and mops were put.

[Ms. Krabappel? What is she doing there?] Bart noticed the door had a narrow opening, and from its current position, he could see an uncovered knee. It was twitching up and down, while the noises were still going. In order to stay hidden as much as possible, he crawled along the wall and tried to peek through the narrow.

He thought at first Edna was crying or sobbing, but the way those noises went going was different… it sort of reminded him of…

[Mmmh, I don't know, but where did I already hear this noise… It was like…!]

As Bart managed to sneak peek through the narrow, he saw what his dirty mind was telling him just a second ago. Teacher Edna was kneeling down, balancing on her shoeless tiptoes, while her hands were touching both her chest and… her intimate parts. Her left hand was fondling her breasts, wiggling up and down and sinking her fingers into the fabric of the shirtless top. Her jacket was lowered and her shoulders could be visible. As for her right hand, it was crawling intensively under her skirt. He could see her fingers moving around under the cloth and her toes were trembling. Edna's eyes wer shut and her mouth was wide opened while soft and slow moans of pleasure were emitted from it. She panted faster as her hands moved faster as well. Her right hand was increasing her maneuvers, and the boy could even see a few drops of liquid leaking down her skirt.

"Mmmhn, yes… Yes! Ooowhn~ Nngh, yeah, that's the only good thing during such heavy days… aaaAaah!~ If only I had a man who could give me some fun, that would be the top, but-mmgh! Men are all the same…"

Bart heard every single word, and his heart was beating up like never before. He was used to watch naked women on videos all the time, but the sensation of watching a real woman touching herself was way too different from that…

[So, that's how men feel when watching a real woman… Uuuuh, I think this is wrong, b-but she's so sexy and her moans are so cute~]

Edna then gasped louder as she was feeling the climax, and Bart, who was more than reddish on his face, turned his head around, as he too was panting more worried now.

She was watching as her teacher was touching herself, just like his own sister used to do at home. He couldn't avoid hearing her own moans during night when he wasn't touching himself, and thus he understood what was happening.

[Whoooow! S-She's touching herself! Damn, her legs were so plump and her breasts were so big! Oh well, at least she's not crying! Fiú, I was afraid about what if she found me out-AH!]

Bart looked down in shock as his penis was stiffening once again. The mesmerizing sight of her teacher playing with her privates was tempting him once again, and he felt the need to touch himself right now, but then he slapped his hand away, trying to contain his impulses.

[Ok, no! Not here! She could be exiting any time. Only 10 minutes are left before the hour ends… Better get back to class!]

Bart decided to relax himself, while trying to hide his hardening and quickly walked back to the classroom. He didn't care whether his steps were louder than before: he couldn't afford being seen in the middle of the corridors. He already saw more than what he bargained for, but it was more than worth the risk. He still couldn't believe it. He just witnessed his teacher masturbating herself - not that he believed she never ever touched herself, but the fact she just touched herself in one of the school's rooms was astounding, and quiet captivating in his mind.

[Ohohoh! I can't believe I've seen it!... Ah, teacher Krabappel is so sweet… If only-]

Bart thought to himself while re-opening the room of the class and closed it, making sure it didn't make too much noise.

Edna, who just wiped her wet hand using a towel, put her shoes on and slowly opened the door, checking whether somebody was walking through the corridors. She turned her head left and right, and sighed. Hopefully, nobody heard her own moans. She realized they were louder than usual, but that morning, her urge was way too intense, more than usual… She thought about it for a second and, as she lifted herself up and began walking back to her class, she scratched her neck and sighed.

[Uuf, it's always a good relief~… Oh, fine, 10 minutes left. Good!]

Just as when she was going to open the doorknob, her hand stopped. Edna was pondering about her last hand work. She nervously chuckled to herself and covered her eyes as she was blushing:

[Eheheh… oh, I'm such a naughty woman~… I can't believe that kid was turned on because of me!]

OOO

After another agonizing hour of math, the final bell rang. The day was over, and all the boys and girls started walking out of school. The crowd was packed, and Bart did his best to pass through all of them. He was about to reach the exit, when a voice called him from behind.

"Simpson! Wait for me!". The kid turned his head and saw teacher Ednan, who looked so much taller compared to the crowd, calling him. She was waving her hand, telling Bart to go back to her. She shouted: "There's something I need to tell you!"

Bart's heart sank once again. What could she want from him, now that the lessons were over? Did she want to lecture him? Did she find out he peeped her back at the storage room? He wasn't sure, nor anywhere calm thinking about it. He still walked back, digging his way out of the crowd, his heart beating intensely.

He finally reached his teacher once again. Her face was still smiling and serene. At least, she didn't look ready for a scolding. She cleared her voice, and said to the worried-looking boy:

"Ehm, listen Bart…"

"Y-yes, teacher?" Bart gulped, as his fingers were stroking one another behind back.

Edna then looked at him, and said:

"Well, what I'm going to tell you is something that needs to stay between us… Understand?" her eyes turned serious saying those words.

Bart quietly nodded and asked: "What did you want to tell me?"

Edna looked around her. She didn't see anyone too close to them. She sighed and pulled out her phone. An old gray model, with closable sides. It had a few scratches on it.

"You know, Simpson? As a woman, I'd thank you much more fondly for your gentle words of today…". Bart listened to her, readying himself for whatever she wanted to say afterwards. "However, as a teacher, I cannot do much more for your education… Still…". Edna inhaled some air, shutting her eyes, and then: "I appreciate the fact you find me attractive~ Thank you once again!"

Edna smiled, her gentle face squinting her eyes. Bart was left bewildered by that confession. Now that there was not much noise caused by the crowd of screaming kids, he could hear every single word.

He cleared his throat, still blushing profusely. He wished deep down she kept taking to him like that:

"W-wow, t-thank for your appreciation, teacher!~"

Edna softened her muscle faces, looking at that sweet, still "gifted" boy. She then gave him her phone in hand. She said: "This is my number. Add it to your phone. I'll send you a message this evening… " her face was turned on one side. Bart looked at the consumed phone, his hands trembling. He genuinely asked:

"F-For what purpose, t-teacher, may I ask?"

Edna was still surprised his student still talked to her like a teacher. He truly was a nice, respectful young man. She thought wanted to cut it short, saying:

"J-Just copy it and memorize it. I… I'd like to invite you at my place one of these days. So, we can… resolve this problematic confession. Got it?". Edna winked at Bart, and impatiently tapped her feet on the floor

Bart was still shocked by the fact his teacher was giving him her phone number - like a girl does with her man - but, that peculiar 'problematic' word left him dubious. What did that mean?

But, no time to further investigate. He needed to come back home fast, so he quickly memorized the number on his phone, and bowed to the teacher, thanking her once again.

"Heheh, oh no, Bart~ Like I said, I thank you!" she bowed in returning and, just like a flash of lightning, she neared her face closer to Bart's own, and gave him a kiss on his cheek.

The boy felt paralyzed by that gesture. Her soft and warm lips touched his plump cheeks, and the intense cigarette/whiskey scent invaded his nostrils for those brief seconds.

Edna then lifted herself and greeted the still bewildered boy, waving her hand and going towards the main entrance.

She said:

"Once I send you the message, I'll contact your parents and tell them about what I have planned for you. Leave the rest to me and don't worry, ok? Bye, Bart!~"

She abandoned the small Bart all alone and blank stared.. She turned her head and left the building.

What did that lovely lady mean 'Leave it to me'? What did she had in mind - like, an excuse, or a justification? So many questions, and so little time to process everything that just happened…

The Simpson boy stayed still on the same spot he was before. He slowly caressed his cheek and his nose sniffed a couple of times. Then, a few tears ran down on his face, as his mouth was contorted in an ecstatic smile.

Once again, he couldn't believe himself, at all:

[A kiss… A kiss! I just had my first kiss! Aaaaaaaaaaah!]. His face wasn't stopping smiling as he happily stepped left and right.

"Oh, what's that, brother? Did you discover fire today?!"

Bart's jubilant moment was cut off by his sister, Lis, who found him bumbling around like a penguin. He didn't know how to respond: he was still too focused remembering the fabled kiss he just recieved. So, he thought fast and then said:

"Ehm… nah, sis! I just enriched my knowledge today! Yeah!"

Lisa stared at him, looking unconvinced by his happy attitude:

"Oh yeah?~ Did you at least manage to hold your hormones during lesson?"

[Ouch! A direct hit!] Bart thought. His still cool face though smiled again, and said:

"Why, of course, Lisa! Who do you think I am?!"

"Mmh, I don't know… but, I still hope you did understand what the lessons were about. I did take loads of notes, so that I'll complete the test as good as usual. Hope you will do just as well, mister "New Genius".

Bart walked out of school, snorting about Lisa's sarcasm, and asked:

"What is it? Another one of my new nicknames?"

"No, of course not, eheh~ This is my personal one"

"Oh, why you…!" Bart then attempted to catch Lisa for the hair, but she dodged it and ran fast actor the parking lot where their mother was waiting for them.

"Aha ha! You sound like daddy like that!"

"Don't compare me to that bald bear!~" Both brother and sister played around, chasing one another until Marge called them from her car.

"Come on, darlings!~ Time to go hooome!~"

OOO

Simpsons Home. 20pm. Evening. Dinner time. Living Room

Once the Simpsons ate dinner together, they talked about nothing else that wasn't the sex ed lesson. As Lisa was exposing what she did learn once Marge asked him, Bart was busy eating his food, while he nodded as calm as possible. Even though he was feeling so much euphoric inside of him, he didn't want to show too much "enthusiasm" towards his parents, so that they didn't start questioning him too much. He just wanted to keep things as short as possible so that he could go to bed, and "release" his frustrations. Marge, though, wasn't going to let him go just now, not until she made sure her young man wasn't influenced in any negative way, especially for his own good.

That's not say Marge was against the whole program or anything. Actually, she was one of the few people who felt satisfied by the prospect of the project: she was happy that the institutions decided to teach students in such formal way. This way, young generations would be instructed for their own safety, and she was happy both her kids did learn so much during that morning. Still, a pinch of worry didn't abandon her heart and, while she did have good faith in her daughter, considering she's always been so diligent and responsible, her son wass still a mystery. Even though he demonstrated recently how to be responsible in his own right, her motherly thought still wanted the best for her son.

So, once Lisa had finished her speech, Marge smiled and then talked to her son.

"So, Bart… how did you find the lesson? Was it, useful for you?"

Bart swallowed his last bite and said:

"Oh, it was really good. There was so much stuff I had no idea things worked like that!". He wasn't afraid or anything. He just wished to make her mother a good impression.

"Mh mh, cool! I'm glad to hear it, honey! But, I'm sure you aknowledge how to treasure such teachings and bla bla bla", at some point, Bart only heard a far hum in his mind. He already heard that kind of stuff. He kept nodding for every thing his mother said, but one question in particular caught his interest back once again:

"... and, tell me, Bart. Did teacher Krabappel taught you well enough?"

Bart gulped a little as his eyes widened more than usual. What kind of question was that?! Did Edna call her mother that afternoon, without her telling him? No, it couldn't be. He still didn't recieve any message, so it couldn't be that case!

[W-Why is she asking me such thing?!] "W-Well, she was… good as a teacher, like a-always, mom~" he was looking down, his cheeks blushing a little and his heart started beating up fast. "She did explain things w-well, and I did understand all of it… E-Ehm, why are you asking me such thing?"

Marge grumbled a little for that question. She did so because she was curious about Edna's doings. The mother had prior experience dealing with the woman and, although she found her nice and lovable, she thought the teacher had something wrong by the way she talked and the way she behaved sometimes - although this was mostly caused by her own over-neurotic nature.

"Well, I was just curious, Bart. Edna is a good woman, but I just think sometimes she can be a little… mmh" she couldn't find the right word. She didn't want to give his son any bad impressions, as she knew the boy liked the teacher very much. Bart, however, wasn't getting his mother's vague assumptions.

"Ehm, like what, mom? Is something wrong?"

"What? No, no, sweetie. It's just, I thought she might… ehm, talk about inappropriate subjects regarding sex… y-you know what I'm talking about, right?~"

[...What? So, that was it? Ugh, damn it, mom! You almost gave me a shot!]

"Ehm, yes, sure I do. But, don't worry about it. She just sticked with the theory… no demonstrations at all…". Bart begged his mother was short out with embarrassing questions.

Marge lifted her eyebrows, but then she sighed shutting her eyes:

"Oh well, I'm glad to hear it! Eh, can you imagine? Somebody actually talking about the practice in class?! Eheh!~"

Bart was nervously looking at her mother laughing like that. His fists were clenched and could barely hide his shame. After all, he was the one who wanted to propose such demonstrations in class, but instead he didn't. In fact, he chose not to reveal them in public and talked only to Edna alone, and then he discovered why it would be impossible to do so because of all the scholar institutions and stuff like that.

"Yeah, exactly. The theory is already enough for our age. The 'practice' will come only when the right time is, am I right, Bart?~" Lisa asked to the thoughtful boy, her tone being strangely allusive. What did she mean?

"Yeah, sure… Only when it's time for it…" Bart said, his eyes lost on the table. "Can I go upstairs now, mom?" Bart asked while taking his plates.

Marge nodded to him:

"Sure, honey! Have a nice sleep - but, not too nice, ok?!~". She winked at the boy who, just for a moment, didn't unbalance himself and let the plates crushing on the floor. That was really a bad one for his liking.

"Marge, honey, that was terrible!" Homer said suddenly, while still having food in his mouth.

"Oh, shut up, Homer! I'm trying to be funny! Right?" Marge asked, looking at both kids. Lisa was smiling nervously and Bart wasn't even paying attention.

After having put the dirty plates in the dishwasher and after he tried to forget about that awful pun, Bart greeted his family and slowly went upstairs. He picked up his phone and looked at the notifications. He searched for missing messages and, just when he was opening his doorknob, his phone rang and a message opened on its screen.

"Ah! It arrived for real!"

Bart went inside his room and locked it with the key. He jumped on his bed and opened the message he recieved. The text read like this:

"Dear Bart,

I wished to thank you once again for your words today. I thought about us and I believe I should clarify the mechanics on how things are supposed to work. So, I sent you this address,. I called your mother. I told her you talked to me about pornography in private. But, don't worry, I explained to her you seemed to have many questions about it and, considering the fact you may be too shy talking about it to her (you are, aren't you ;-)), I explained I might have helped you understanding why it is wrong being obsessed about them. I also mentioned the fact you did made many questions during lesson, as a demonstration on how interested you were. I tried to explain her though that your curiosity is genuine, and that nothing perverted will be implied during our 'private lesson'.

I asked her to bring you at my place tomorrow at 15pm. Now, she's going to talk to you about this matter. I suggest you erase this message after you read it.

Well, this has been longer than what I expected. See you tomorrow and have a good night, little man :-*

Love

Teacher Edna"

Bart was astounded by the cunningness of his teacher. He never believed she would be as sneaky and smart-thinking, like the way he's used at making excuses to people when he doesn't want confrontation. However, this time, someone else did the same thing for him instead of him, but for the purpose of a confrontation.

[Wow, teacher! You really are quite a smart cookie~... Hopefully mom won't complain too much about it. I mean, it's just for educational purposes, right?]

*knock knock knock!*

Bart heard a noise coming from the door. His heart jolted in shock, as he frantically canceled the message.

So, the call was already over. And now, what would happen? Bart had to support Edna bluff, or everything would fall apart.

This whole thing, while still dangerous and risky, was actually making Bart feeling excited and pumped with energy.

[Wow. It's like we are partners in crime! Oh well, here goes nothing! Keep your cool, Bart!] "Uh, who's there?" Bart asked, putting his phone on the bedside table.

"*Uhm, it's me, mommy. Can I go in? I have something to comunicate! A-A you naked, maybe?~*" Marge chuckled a little, but Bart was rolling his eyes up.

[Uuuugh, mom! You sound so outdated when you make forced jokes!] "What? No, I'm not. S-Stay there, I'm unlocking the door"

Bart pulled out the key and opened the door, watching as his mother made her way in his room. She face was smiling and her hands were crossed when she sitted on the bed.

Bart sat as well, waiting for what his mother was about to say. He would have had to pretend he didn't know anything about the call - only about the fact he did make a certain proposal to the teacher.

Marge cleared her throat and said:

"A few minutes later, after you went upstairs, the teacher Krabappel called me"

Bart was shocked:

"What? Really?"

Marge nodded. Her eyes turned down, as her happiness was diminishing:

"The teacher wanted to compliment the fact you showed genuine interest during lesson, and I appreciated that… But then, she told me about the fact you made a certain proposal… Correct me if I'm wrong?". Her head turned to Bart. Her eyes focused on his reaction.

Bart sighed in surrender and said:

"Yes, I did… a-and I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but I-"

"-wanted to tell me in private, right?" Marge smiled once again, while she moved closer to her son.

"Yes. I didn't want dad or Lisa to hear it… I…". Bart tried to think about the better words to use. "I did propose about using… p-porno videos for practical demonstration…".

Now that he was saying it once again, with his mother so close to him, he was actually resenting the whole idea overall. He was sincerely sobbing at this point, not expecting himself to act like that.

Marge kept listening, still not saying one single word:

"B-But, I promise it wasn't a joke or a prank! I-I didn't even say it in front of the class. I called her in private and talked about it… *sigh!* I'm sorry, mom, for not telling it… I was afraid of your reaction, a-and I chose to trust teacher Krabappel instead…" Bart wiped a few tears away." I hope you're not offended or disappointed… "

Marge listened to her worried son. His soft tears seemed sincere and genuine. She chuckled a little and caressed his spiky hair. Bart felt the warm touch of his mom coursing through his hair, and looked at her:

"Mhmh, I'm not offended, Bart…", she then came closer to the boy and kept his whole head into her arms, still petting his head:

"I can understand how afraid you must be feeling once dealing with such enjoyable yet delicate matters. It makes sense you're not fully willing talking about them to me, and you chose to trust the teacher you like the most. Miss Krabappel told me about it and even tried to apologize herself for having been so opened towards her needy son. Ehehe, I instead thanked her for being so close and affectionate to my boy… Mmh, I think she hiccuped a tear during the call..."

Bart enjoyed the warm embrace of his mother. For a moment, he completely forgot about the fact he was supposed to support Edna's bluff, as his inner reactions and thoughts felt natural to him and not forced. At the same time, he felt he was being loved like he never was before now. Not only his teacher did appreciate the fact he complimented her beauty, but his mother was also supporting him this much.

"Just remember that, no matter your worries. You can count on me when you need help! I may embarass you sometimes - hihi, like I did before, for example! - but, I'm just trying to stay close to him. You know that, right?"

Bart held her soft forarms tightly and chuckled himself:

"*sniff* Y-Yeah, mommy! I understand… "

Marge let his son go, and sighed while wiping her own tears from the face.

"Aehm, anyways. The other thing miss Krabappel told me was that she wanted to further instruct you about pornography's lack of criterion - her own words!~ - because she thought you needed to understand that what is happening during porn doesn't reflect reality. She assured me, saying that her intentions are altruistic, and that no compromising contents will be utilized for the private lesson… mmmh, I was actually surprised miss Krabappel proposed herself this peculiar learning method… ". Just for a moment, Bart feared his mother was having second thoughts about this ridiculous plan. In fact, if someone really thought about it deeper, some deficiency could be discovered and then more questions would be made.

Marge then sighed and said:

"But, seeing the circumstances… I think it might be a really good prospect, actually! I said I would have thought about it while I talked to you, but now, I'm going to accept the offer. I will take you to her house tomorrow after lunch…". She chuckled to her son and gave him a kiss on the front. The boy giggled and kissed her back on the cheek. When he did so, he could feel his heart beating up, this time though because of joy and euphoria.

He - no, he and Edna - seemingly did it! Together.

[Wow! That was so close!... Aaah, if only I could do this to her…]

Marge sat up and was about to left the room, when she stopped by the door and asked to her son.

"Ah, listen, Bart!... Because of the fact your meeting tomorrow is at 15pm and considering I don't even know where the address is, would you like to eat at Krusty Burger for lunch after school?"

Bart's eyes widened in joy, as a thin trail of saliva was leaking from his mouth. He nodded enthusiastically and said:" Yes, of course! Thanks, mommy!"

Marge opened the doorknob and smiled at her son. She said:

"Eheh, oh no, Bart. Thanks to you from being so good!". She then left the door behind, closing it afterwards.

Marge walked toward her own room, while she was having her own thoughts about the whole situation.

[Mmh, I wonder where does she live?... Oh, well, it doesn't matter! Time to sleep~]

Bart, however, was soon jumping up and down on his bed, desperately trying to contain his excitement and happiness. He couldn't believe about everything that was happening to him.

He immediately covered himself with the blankets, hoping the night would flow faster, so that tomorrow will arrive sooner.

Bart giggled and smiled like a baby, while making himself comfortable.

"Ahaha! I never felt so happy in my whole life. Tomorrow is Saturday, I'll have a good lunch at Krusty's, and then I'll spend the afternoon with teacher Krabappel!... Ah, is there any way this moment could become eveb better?!". Bart asked to himself, when a sudden stinging sensation caught him off guard.

The boy uncovered his blankets and could notice his own member stiffening once again, as a stretched bulged swelled his pants.

Bart turned his head left and right, and then smirked menacingly:

"Mhmhm… Perhaps I did found the way~"

OOO

"Mmmmhn! Aaah, aaah! Yes, baby~!" Bart murmured in his bed, once his pajama was pulled aside and his hands trailed upon his naked body. "Oh yes, keep it going, sweetie!~ - Mh mh, yes, I wanna have another taste of your perfect tits! Please, give it to me!~". Bart looked at his hard penis while both his hands gripped tightly onto it and stroke it with increasing vigor. His knees were bent upward as his hips mimicked a riding maneuver. As his stroking kept on going with so much energy, he felt his hands getting wetter. He felt the impulse to touch his own dried butthole, so he used one of his wet hands to touch it. His index finger was put in with one motion and he could barely contain his moan.

[Ghhhhgh!~ I bet Lisa heard that one! Well, let's finish this!]

Bart then used both his hands once again. His tip was burning hot, and as he performed the final stroke session, he quietly moaned in shocking pleasure.

"Mmmnhaaaaaah~...". Several small drops of semen shot everywhere, as Bart carelessly jerked off his sensitive member left and right, causing the liquid to lay on both his nearby clothes, his pillow and his own body as well.

Bart, however, didn't care at all - at least, for the time being. He panted deeply, while having his eyes shut and smiled, feeling exhausted and drained, but absolutely satisfied.

"Aaaah… oh, teacher… I wonder if she's thinking about me…". Bart then closed his eyes and fell asleep, still naked and having his clothes stained with semen.

OOO

Edna Krabappel's Appartament. 1am. Edna's Bedroom

A series of loud, exasperated moans covered the silence of the empty room. Edna's hands were fondling her round breasts, sometimes pinching the stiff nipples, while she was thinking about something.

"Mmmh, aaaah!~ I-I know it's wrong, but… - aaAAAhhmmmnh!~". Her hips were bouncing off on a sex toy: a 10" dark plastic penis was inserted deeply into her drenched vagina. Her legs were staring to feel sore and tired, and her feet were still hurt because of her awful shoes, but her burning temptation kept her going on and on.

"... B-But I need it! Yes, yes, YES! He's a good boy! He-aaaAAAAAHuughhh!". Edna's voice was getting louder and louder. She then layed down on her back, pulling out the black dildo and then putting it back into her butthole. She thought it was wet enough to make it go all out, but she only managed to insert the tip. She moaned once again, gritting her teeth and then licking his lips. She murmured:

"Yes! Yes! I-I-I'm doing it for him! I'm doing it for him!... Aaah! Aaah! Aaaah!", he right hand was quickly fingering her squirting vagina, her fingers digging deeper for each stroke and then, she screamed:

"YES! HE NEEDS MEEEEEEEH!", she pulled the black dildo out of her still dried anus and stopped her jerking hand. Her organ was deeply wet, as its liquids stained the sheets of her squeaky bed. Edna gasped for air as she sat on the bed, her naked, sweaty, curvy body feeling the chill of the night. She picked and lightened up a cigarette, while crossing her legs. She was thinking, her eyes feeling melancholic and sleepy:

[Mmh.. What am I doing? Do I really feel something for that young man, or am I doing it for his own good?... *sigh*]. She snorted annoyingly, quenching the cigarette right away, and decided to lay down. It was already past 1:30, and another boring day at school would have begun. Only, this time…

[... well, whatever… He's a nice boy, so maybe a little gift won't hurt!~]

She closed her eyes, still not wearing anything, as the night kept flowing like a stream…

To Be Continued…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Simpsons Home. 6am. Bart's Bedroom

"Bleegh!~ I should have cleaned it last night! Oooown, what do I do?!"

Bart woken up nearly an hour earlier than usual, mainly because of something he forgot to do last night: making sure his recent jerking off didn't leave any noticeable traces. However, because he fell asleep all of a sudden, all the semen got dried out and its smell was filling the room.

"Damn it! What should I do?". Bart thought quickly and then decided he would have brought all the dirty sheets and his clothes in the bathroom, while also taking a shower. He seriously needed it: he wanted to make a good impression to her teacher today.

After making sure nobody was in sight, Bart quickly tapped to the bathroom and locked the door as fast as he could.

"Uff! Good thing I woke up earlier this morning! But, enough with pessimism! Today's a great day to be alive!", said Bart before entering the bathtub…

OOO

Edna Krabappel's Appartament. 6am. Edna's Bedroom

Speaking of which, Edna's own awakening wasn't that much better. As she slowly opened her eyes, she noticed her face was close to the floor of her bedroom.

"Uuugh.. W-What happened?... Mmh, maybe I overdid last night…"

Edna's spinning head was lying on the floor. It seemed she fell from her bed during night, as the rest of her still naked body was still on the bed and her legs were bend upward. Edna groaned deeply while she was trying to lift herself up. She felt a sight pain on both her face and her lower belly. As she stood up, her bare feet touched the cold floor and her body shivered, both because of it, and because she wasn't wearing any clothes of sort. She covered her upper body with her arms, causing her breasts to squeeze. Her legs squeezed as well, as cold shivers tormented her naked limbs. But, at least she was feeling more than awakened.

She turned her dangling head behind her and saw her usual clothes lying on the floor. She picked them up and sniffed them. They smelled awfully, like musty oniony sweat. Edna quickly walked toward the bathroom and put them with her other dirty clothes in the corner - which were all stacked on top of each other as a messy pile.

"Ufff… I'd better do the laundry today… W-Wait… Today is…Ah!"

Edna gasped suddenly for seeing herself in the mirror. Not only she was still completely naked, but today was the fateful day. The one she kept thinking about it all night long. That was the reason she didn't sleep all that well. Her black eyes proved it quite enough. She took a quick look at herself, and sighed slightly worried:

[Ah… to think we might end up like this… Nah, don't think about it now, Edna! There's still morning ahead!]

She then quickly washed her face with cold water and then went back to her room, looking for new clothes.

She was unconvinced. Not that she had much of a choice, but she wasn't used wearing anything else aside from the usual.

She then put on a black bra and panties and picked a bunch of clothes.

"Uff, so hard to choose each time~..."

OOO

Springfield School. Morning

"Hi there! Good morning, teacher Krabappel!" Bart greeted Edna with so much enthusiasm, she gasped and snapped out of her sleepiness. She bumped her head on the classroom's door and groaned in annoyance.

"Aauuuh, *yaaaaawn!* 'M-Morning to you, Simpson… But, please, don't shout like this this early"

"Oh, all right! I' m sorry! Eheh, you know? Sometimes it happens to me when I didn't sleep well. Ah, I remember when you used to wake me up with your melodic voice~"

Edna rubbed her black eyes and mumbled some muffled noises

[Tsk, if only he knew what I was doing last night… Also, who does he think he is? He too had his own business… But, oh well, guess some things never change]

One thing was for sure: Edna was in no condition to joke around that morning, so Bart called it out and greeted his teacher, as he took his seat. He was familiar with how sleepy and tired Edna looked some times, but he just felt like it greeting her like this that morning. However, he didn't want to force things too much in case she did had a change in mind about their "meeting"

For the rest of the morning, nothing changed that much. The rest of the lesson flowed like usual, and Bart managed to get a few right answers. Edna complimented him and Bart smirked with satisfaction. Thinking about it, the boy thought that being and acting smart had its own advantages…

Once break time came in, Bart decided to go out and play with the other kids. He chose not to spend another break with his teacher because: 1) they were already going to meet each other at her place that afternoon, and 2) Bart thought that she might have needed a few minutes of rest for her own good.

At some point, Edna saw Bart leaving the classroom, and actually stopped him for a question:

"Ehm, Bart! Are you going out to play?"

Bart was surprised she called him for that, and he nodded:

"Yup, I am! Why is it? Do you need something?" He was trying to sound nice to her. Edna chuckled and then asked:

"Oh, n-nothing in particular, but, y-you know… Maybe you wanted to ask me something about our…" she sneakily gestured her hands, hoping nobody saw her. "... Our yesterday's thing~" [Ghaah! I bet it feels weird for him if I mention it like this!~]

Bart gasped slightly, but then he smiled himself and said:

"Nah, I don't think we should talk about it right here. Instead, you should use your time to get some rest. See you later! Oh, and by the way, nice jacket!~" Bart winked at the sleepy teacher and ran away, still smiling.

"T-Thank you, Bart… Mph, yeah. Reallygood jacket, true…"

That morning, Edna wore a deep red jacket, slightly ruined on the sleeves, with a yellow shirtless top. She didn't have her usual skirt, instead a pair of long blue pants. She also wore a pair of black warm sleepers, completely excluding the thought about wearing shoes for another day. Some colleagues called her for it, saying that her look seemed inappropriate: those blue pants and that red jacket may have had a bad influence on the kids, and those sleepers looked embarrassing. Edna simply scuffed at them, saying that she didn't care, and also they should mind their own business sometimes instead of complaining about clothes, like they were all fashion bloggers.

Edna had her head resting between her arms. She almost fell asleep on her desk, completely ignoring every outside noise.

A few thoughts crossed her mind in the meantime. She wondered how she will introduce herself towards her favorite student that afternoon. She said they were gonna resolve their complicated matter, but she didn't sifted through any details. The teacher wondered how he might have taken that choice of words. She even wondered if she herself wanted this thing to happen in the first place.

[It is true you are desperate, but are you really that desperate?... Ah, well, it's no use complaining right now. You did take the decision, so you better get it right! Remember, you are doing this for him…]

Edna was starting to snore outloud, when the bell rang once again louder than ever. She heard that noise like it were the engine of a jetplane, and all the kids came back to the class, laughing and giggling like maniacs.

Edna groaned beyond the concept of annoyance. She barely had five extra minutes of sleeping and they just weren't enough.

But, at least, only two hours were left…

Finally, the last bell rang and the whole school became a starting of exaltation and laughters from all students. The school was over for this week and the weekend was waiting for them. Edna had to cover her hears to easen the hubbub, as she waved her hand to greet the cheerful students, including Bart who mimicked a 'See you later!' gesture with her fingers. He took the phone and sent a message to the teacher as he was making his way towards the exit. Edna caught her old phone and read the text:

"Dear teacher.

Now that the day is over, we'll meet at your place like we promised. I'll be there for 15pm. Thank you once again for your support. It means so much for me.

I love you. Bye!"

Edna sighed a little once reading those lines.

[Oh, Bart. You don't need to be so sweet to me!~ You're seriously gonna make this old lady cry-Aaaah]. Edna's ramblings were interrupted when a hand touched her shoulder. She turned back and saw a middle-aged man with greyish hair, a long and wrinkled face, wearing a blue suit and a pink tie. Edna recognized the man and snorted.

"Uh, Seamur! How many times do I have to tell you not to scare me like this?! *Yawwn!* I even under-slept tonight and I'm really in no mood for a date today, 'kay?"

The principal Skinner was feeling a little hurt because of the woman's reluctance before he even said anything else. But, judging by how terrible Edna's face looked and considering the clothes she was wearing, he too understood he shouldn't have had to insist further than that. He then said:

"Uhm, sorry Edna. I-I just wanted to compliment you for your clothes! Y-You look really… wild and fine! Eheh, yeah, I mean it!~"

Edna looked at the wrinkly man unenthusiastically. Her semi-closed eyes were enough for any word she'd say in that situation. She knew too well how her 'lover' tried too hard to sound 'cool and romantic', but in reality, he was less than a proper man and more like a pretentious lover with no spine or initiative. That day in particular, Edna didn't want to deal with him too much either: she had other affairs to think about, and she needed to set her mind properly for what was about to happen at her place that afternoon.

Edna looked at Skinner and said:

"Ah, l-listen Seamur. I appreciate you like my attire today, but now I really have to go home. I need to regain some proper sleep… Maybe we will call each other for another day, what do you think?". Edna still wanted to give Skinner a chance. His company didn't bother her that much - but, that day, wasn't the right day.

"Oh, o-ok, Edna! Well, we'll see next time, ok? Fine, bye!~" Skinner followed the rest of the exited crowd, greeting Edna with hand wave. The woman greeted back and then she snorted in annoyance:

"Uff, that man is truly a dead weight! Every day is the same: 'Oh wow, Edna! You look hot in that grandma pajama! - Oh wow Edna! That stripper attire makes you look younger!~'. It's the same flattery over and over again!... Ugh, but whatever, whatever. It's not important right now… Now I have to immediately go home and set the place properly for my guest. I want him to feel like he's visiting a 'normal' house, not the backyard dumpster.. Ok, now-". Edna kept rumbling with herself while making her way out of school, her slippers making clacking sounds with each step…

OOO

Once having been brought by his mother, Bart looked outside of the car window, tapping his fingers nervously on the edge. Marge looked at her son and wondered whether her boy was doing fine. Since the last night, when teacher Krabappel informed her about her 'private lessons' in order to instruct Bart about the falsity of pornography, she'd been noticeably apprehensive and unsure of the reliability of such unusual and potentially awkward program. However, considering the fact her son managed to do so well over the course of the last month and the teacher praised both his study efforts and his pragmatism once dealing with intimacy matters, she felt like he was in good hands for the most part. It couldn't have hurt for Bart to learn more about the matter in safety, right?

Marge, looking at her thoughtful son, decided not to delve into the meeting's topic right now, and opted for a more carefree approach:

"So, hey darling! What do you wish for today at Krusty's?"

Bart snapped out from his ramblings and heard his mother talking to him:

"Uh, mmh, I say I'll take a small menu today. I don't want to get too full". His tone was kinda vague and unfocused, like he didn't want to say too much to his mother, as he was trying to set his own mind for how to deal with his future meeting.

Marge parked near Krusty's and smiled:

"Very well, son!~ I think I will take large one, instead! I'm curious to see whether I can eat it all~ Would you help mommy finishing it if she doesn't make it?"

Bart came out of the car and smirked at her:

"Mh mh, sure mom, sure!", but his mind was still somewhere else, not paying too much attention to where he was about to go eating…

Throughout the lunch he and Marge were eating - a bunch of delicious trash food filled with fries and drinks to top it off - Bart was wondering whether it was a good idea not to ask Edna any further questions about their future meeting that afternoon. He wanted to let her rest for a bit, but now that he thought about it, considering how loud his peers were during the break time, she probably didn't manage to sleep like, at all. So, perhaps he could have asked her just something, even something small. Like, what they were gonna talk about specifically? Or, what they were gonna 'do' with one another? So many questions and so little time to find a proper answer, as Marge, to Bart's lack of surprise, failed to reach even half of the large order. She left half of the double cheeseburger and a full pack of fries. Bart promised to help her out, even though he was reluctant because, in case - just in case - things started getting 'hotter' at Edna's place, he wanted to make sure he didn't have to succumb to nature's call too early.

Once having finished eating up, and after Marge complained with herself for not having finished her own food, both mother and son went to the car in order to reach Edna's address.

Marge then dialed the name on the navigator and followed the instructions:

"All right, Bart! It's time to bring you to Mrs. Krabappel! But, first, let me tell you once again a few more advices. Ok, darling?"

Bart pulled the safety belt and nodded:

"Yeah yeah, mom". For the rest of the travel, he only heard half of Marge's umpteenth speech about the right behavior and form of respect and bla bla bla…

Bart looked bakk at the car window, thinking about what Edna might have been doing during his wait…

OOO

As for Edna, at 14:30, she managed to clean most of the stuff in her wacky and stinky apartment. The bedroom was mostly settled, the washing machine was taking care of the pile of dirty clothes, and she did her best to make the living room look as "healthy" as possible. The musty stench of cigarette smoke and wasted food was still present however, so she opened all the windows available to change the flow of air. One of the windows opened to a balcony, which stretched out above the street of the low side of the city, where all crowded apartments were located.

"Auh, I managed to clean as much as I could! At least, the boy would have the impression he's visiting the house of a woman, not the one of a tramp~". She took a wooden chair placed on the balcony and sitted on it, while nervously waiting for the arrival of her young guest.

Ten minutes were left before his supposed arrival, and Edna never felt so tense like in that situation. Primarily because of the fact, she was going to teach her new favorite student in the ways of love he never had any experience with. It's something she pondered for the whole day, thinking time and time again how she would have engaged the matter and which words she would have used. However, the more she thought about it, the more uncertain her intentions felt. So, at some point, she thought:

[Gah! Screw planning and preparation! It makes things more confusing and awkward than what it already is-] "So, whatever happens, just play it cool, don't force it and everything would be-ah!". As she was frantically rumbling with her own thoughts, her legs wiggled left and right, and one of her slippers happened to fly off one of her feet, falling down to the ground below. Edna looked at the falling object and hoped it didn't hit anyone. Her slippers had a reinforced rubber sole which made them ideal for outside walks as well, so the impact of such an object falling from the 3rd floor wouldn't have been light for anyone.

"Aw, dang it! Am I really that clumsy today?!... Mh? Oh, they're here! Maybe…"

Edna was about to go down to the ground floor to take her fallen slipper when she saw an orange car stopping right in front of the entrance of her building. It was Ms. Simpsons's car, and Bart got out of it in order to warn the teacher of his arrival. As Bart was about to ring the bell, Edna called him from the balcony. She waved her hand and signaled the young boy she was going to let him in.

"Oook, teacher! I'm coming up!"

Bart turned one more time to kiss his mother. She chuckled and kissed him back:

"Remember, young man! I'll be taking you for 18:30, or 19 at best. You make sure to listen carefully and not to embarrass your teacher. Remember, she's doing so to help you, so make sure you learn well from this opportunity. Got it?"

Bart nodded and smiled at her:

"Don't worry, mom! I'll be fine. See you later!"

Bart greeted his mother as he made his way along the apartment's entrance. Along the causeway, the boy found an object near the little bushes. He picked it up and realized it was a slipper. When he wondered what would a slipper be doing in the middle of the street, he started to recognize the model.

"Wait. It's black and heavy, and it has a white label on the outside… C-Could it be…!". Bart suffocated his shock once he realized who that slipper belonged to…

"Ah! T-This is one of Krabappel's slippers. She must have lost it from the balcony!"

Right at that moment, Bart headed to the entrance door unlocking, and a voice called him from the intercom. It was Edna:

"*Hey, Bart! Come up here, at 3rd floor. Oh, and please, take my slipper I threw down there! Thank you*"

Bart answered loudly:

"Sure, teacher Krabappel! I got it!". The boy walked in into the building and started making his way upstairs, since there was no elevator whatsoever. "... Yeah… I, got it…!"

As the young Simpson was walking upstairs, he glanced at the slipper he was holding, and decided to look at it with more interest. It was heavier than what he was expecting and its inner fabric was consumed and slightly ripped because of the constant usage. And, most notably, it emanated a strong sweaty, consumed smell from within it. Something reminiscent of…

[Uuugh! N-No, I can't do this! It's not right, Bart!... But, it felt so good that…]. Bart stopped in the middle of the stairs and decided to bring the heavy slipper near his face. The boy looked at the shoe's inner fabric and neared his nose. Then, he took a long and deep sniff out of it - actually, he took more than one, as he kept walking upstairs. A stingy mixture of both fresh and dried sweat filled his nostrils with each sniff, which he made sure he kept them as low as possible, so that he didn't attract suspicions from the upper floor.

[Mmmh~ It smells so nice… just like yesterday! Aahhh, I just can't get enough of it! If only she could could let me have them for a week or more-aaah! N-No, stop stop! Or else, you will-]. Before he realized it, he noticed he was starting to harden himself once again. He immediately pulled his face away from the smelly slipper and slowed his steps so that he could relax just in time before he made his way to Edna's apartment. Unfortunately, it wasn't as easy: in fact, he sniffed the slipper so much and so intensely he couldn't just forget about it right here and then, and the urge to further take other sniffs made it nearly impossible for him to fully relax.

Bart just past reached the second floor when the last ramp presented itself. Bart looked down and saw he was still half hard: he begged the higher heavens he could just forget the delicious sweaty smell he tried himself before, but it was harder than expected.

Meanwhile, Edna was waiting for the boy to make his way up to her apartment. She was patiently waiting at the opened entrance, tapping her bare foot with a bit of nervousness - coupled with a note of suspect in her mind. Considering her sleeper just fell down on the ground, and the fact Bart took it, could that mean that he probably…

[Nah, it can't be real! He didn't sniff it for real, come on! It would be absurd!~ Hah! But, he's still not in sight. What is he doing?... But, could it be that… Well, I mean, knowing the type, I shouldn't be surprised if he took advantage of it and… Oh my~] A suspect started crossing her mind, when a bunch od spiky hair ticked it out from the stairs. Bart walked the last ramp, her slipper in hand, and no visible buldges under his pants. Edna watched the boy walking his way toward her, and smiled at him, landing a hand toward Bart:

"Welcome at my home, Simpson - or, should I say, Bart?"

Bart was visibly blushing seeing at his favorite teacher welcoming him so wholesomely. He gave her the missing slipper, putting it down near her foot:

"I-It's nice to meet you again, teacher Krabappel. H-Here's your slipper~ Did it fell from the balcony?". Bart tried his best to hide his embarrassment. She did take a sniff on his teacher's slipper, after all, and there were a good bunch of possibilities she did hear something from the stairwell.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Bart~ Indeed, I was taking a break, and during a moment of distraction, it just slipped off!~ Ah well, why don't you come in? Please, make yourself at home!"

OOO

When Edna invited Bart to make his way inside her lair, he didn't believe it would have looked like the most ideal place he would have dreamed of living in once he reached adulthood.

Edna's apartment was small and dark colored, the walls being painted with a dark shade of grey. The living room which was linked to the kitchen was reeking of various odors, from cigarettes smoke and food wastes. The couch was reddish-brown and consumed on both sides. There were a few old woodened furnishings near the television and the great window which lead to the balcony.

Clearly, from Bart's eyes, that poorly cleaned environment was something he wasn't expecting his teacher would have lived in, but deep inside of him… he kinda envied that place. After all, he was always reluctant to tide his room time and time again, even after his most recent 'transformation', and the thought of having such a [relatively] big space just for himself only was a dream of his. And his teacher had it just the way he liked it.

Edna closed the door and looked apprehensively at the young man, as she was feeling ashamed of showing him such a unhealthy and unrefined place like her's - clearly, a physical reflection of his inner self, she thought.

"And, here's my Bat-cave, Bart, eheh~ I'm sorry if maybe the place isn't that great for you, but it's the way it is…"

However, Bart turned back to her and exclaimed:

"Wow! Are you kidding? This place rocks, teacher!~ Ah, it feels and smells just the way I like it! You say it's not that great, but I'd like to have a home like this all for myself only!". Bart jumped on the consumed couch. It felt soft and comfy despite the clunky lower pillows:

"Ooh, even the couch rocks! I could play games all day on a couch like this!~"

Edna watched bewildered at her student as he exulted cheerfully for looking at her mess. Was he joking, or was he really sincere? Well, by looking at his face, it was clear he was wasn't goofing around just for the sake of it. After she cleared her throat, she said:

"Ehm, listen, Bart!"

Bart stopped moving and chuckling as Edna was talking to him. He thought she had to tell him about the purpose of their meeting, but then she said:

"W-Would you like something to drink before we start talking things over?". She was nervously looking, as she was still unsure how to begin discussing about the matter.

Bart nodded and said:

"Y-Yeah, sure. I'd like some fresh water, please! I've already had a soda back at Krusty's, so water would be enough! Thany you!~"

Edna nodded and smiled as she made her way to the fridge. Once she took the water bottle, she stopped for a moment. She was still thinking while her heart was beating up fast. She was clearly nervous and wasn't really good at hiding it:

[Uff, this feeling is so annoying! And I'm supposed to be the adult here! Come on, Edna! Hold your ground and be serious… yeah, really serious…]

As Edna sat on the couch and gave a glass of water to the young man, the woman overlapped her legs and tried to come up with a way to start discussing the matter.

However, Bart anticipated her beginning as he asked:

"So, tell me, teacher! What did you want to talk to me about?" He put the glass down on the small table and waited for the answer.

Edna was taken slightly aback by the initiative of the boy: he looked inclined to listen to her 'guidance', whatever that was. She wasn't sure whether that would have worked in the first place, but now, there was no turning back. She inhaled some air and said:

"Well then, Bart. I've called you here because I wanted to talk to you about the fact you said you 'liked me'. Am I right?". Edna was surprised herself by the composition of her voice tone. And she didn't even force it any way.

Bart gulped a little and grabbed his pants tightly. So that was the main reason she called him today:

"Could you please resume what you were going to tell me yesterday at the end of the break? I think you were going to tell me why you found me attractive, right? Come on, speak up. I'm curious~ Also, don't be afraid to tell me everything you feel inside. I'm here for you. Just you and me~". Edna wiggled her hair with a finger while she stretched one of her feet.

Bart was now feeling more nervous because of that specific question. Fortunately for him, he though he had all the time he needed to say whatever he wanted to the woman he liked. He then tried to remember what he was going to say, and then he said:

"Oh, w-well, yesterday I tried to explain to you that I like you because you're… you're such a nice looking woman. Your body is also very good looking and your smile make me happy every time I see it!... A-And I guess my body ended up being much more honest than my brain was… I-I still want to apologize whether that inconvenience shocked or upset you, b-but I couldn't control myself."

While Bart was talking, Edna was listening carefully at each word he was saying. The more she listened to him, the more relieved she felt: hearing such innocenty honest words filled her heart with renewed happiness and sense of purpose. And the fact he still apologized for having been seen stiffened right in front of her caught her by surprise, as she wasn't expecting Bart to take himself so seriously:

"Y-your attitude has something magnetic for me… Your kindness towards me is really appreciated, despite the fact I proposed such a stupid, unthinkable thing about practical sexual demonstration… a-and by the end of it, I-I accidentally touched your foot a-and my heart ran up like crazy. I couldn't hide my excitement anymore…"

Bart stopped his speech to watch Edna's face, and she was more than eager to listen to him. Her eyes were fixated on him as she released her crossed legs and slowly removed her slippers, revealing her bare feet. Bart took a quick glance at them before turning his sight away, hoping she didn't notice it. However, Edna was more than aware of that - she wasn't that naive, not one bit actually.

In order to tease the young man further, she cleared her throat while sliding her toes between each other:

"Aw, Bart! That's like a love confession!~ I really appreciate your genuine feelings for me. However, both as an adult and as your teacher, right at this point, I should be explaining to you why such feelings are wrong in every way possible, because you're younger than me and I'm too much mature for you, and stuff like that… ".

Bart gulped worryingly hearing those words. She was right, after all: he was way too young and deep down, he knew it wasn't right for him to blatantly confess his feelings so casually. Yet, she let him do it, without interrupting him once. It felt like it was too easy.

Meanwhile, Edna kept rubbing her long feet onto one another, as she resumed her speech:

"... However, as a woman… I can't just ignore your feelings towards me, regardless of any moral or social prohibition or limitations. So, I won't complain about your declaration, because… that would hurt you so badly and, in all honesty… it's been a long time since a real man talked to me and praised me like this. Despite my lacking manners, and despite my lack of fitness and style. Yet, you still managed to see some light inside of me, and not only I'm grateful towards you, but… ". Edna closed her eyes and breathed like in contemplation. Bart, who was looking bewildered at Edna's wholesome answer, was waiting for her answer, when she slowly lifted her legs and layed them along the couch near the boy's legs. Edna then opened her eyes and said: "... I feel the need to reward you for your emotional honesty the best way I can think right now. So, it is for this reason that, today, you'll be learning about practical sex… with me!". Edna's eyes looked stern and determined as she articulated her words so that they would be understood the first time she pronounced them as she wasn't sure she'd be able to say them once again with the same emphasis.

Bart's mouth was gaping opened and her eyes widened in shock of disbelief. What Edna just said to him was the last thing he thought it might have happened to him that day. He thought about it, sure - the last night was the perfect example - he dreamed about it, he even jerked himself about it, and at last, it was happening for real. The young Simpsons was left speechless and too dumbstruck to properly formulate any coherent word. Edna saw the young man's astounded face and giggled embarrassed, putting a hand on her mouth:

"Hihih!~ I know, I know. It's shocking, really. But, you've been such a nice boy during this last month that I thought, someone of your caliber would have been worth of a proper reward… Well, don't you have anything to say, young man?~". Edna tapped one of her long feet on Bart's legs. The teen gasped snapping out of his trance and glared at the bare feet touching his legs. His heart beat up faster than ever before, as he could hardly contain his excitement. His mouth slowly shaped into a radiant smile and his eyes almost filled with tears, but ultimately restrained himself:

"I… I… Oooooh!~ A-are you for real, teacher?! Are you really going to… m-make it… with me?". Even though Edna did tell him clearly what she had in mind, Bart repeated it once again, just to make sure he wasn't dreaming or he didn't die because of happiness.

Edna tapped her feet on Bart's legs, which quivered in shock, as she giggled again:

"Yes, silly! I told you. I'm ready to instruct you on how to do it. I will be available for you to do whatever you - or me - have in mind, up until 18pm. But, while I explain to you my intention… would you like to start with a nice warm up, like-". Edna lifted her feet and layed them down onto Bart's small lap."-a foot massage? You see, as you probably imagined from today, I refused to wear shoes once again and my feet are killing me… Seeing as you seem to like them so much, would you like to take care of them while I finish exposing the 'program'?"

Bart gasped in shock once he felt the weight of those magnificent looking, warm feet pressing on his legs. Their cute, round toes wiggled together and he could feel his own member hardening already because of the musky sweaty smell they emanated.

[No! NO! It can't be real. It's too perfect to be real! There has to be an explanation… But, you know what?! Screw explanations! This is a dream coming to reality! Not even in cartoons these things happen😉]

Bart cackled softly while he slowly approached the woman's big feet with his smaller hands. He said:

"Y-Yes… Yes, yes, teacher! Please!". Bart grabbed both feet, feeling their thick yet smooth skin under his fingers. "Please, instruct me! I promise I'll do my best to satisfy you!~". Bart's face couldn't contain his pure satisfaction and happiness.

Edna giggled cheerfully and said:

"Ohohoh, you're such a nice boy, Bart!~ So, here's how things are going to be…"

OOO

"Mmmh, yes, Bart! Your touch is quite nice and firm! Nmmgh~ T-that's the spot, thanks~!" Edna stiffened her shoulder for the marvelous feeling Bart's massage transmitted to her.

"Why, thanks to you, teacher Krabappel for this once-in-a-lifetime opportunity!~" said the young Simpsons, while he was applying fingers pressure onto Edna's neck side of the feet while his thumbs pressed the middle section of the sole. "I will never forget such wonderful experience, and also - most importantly - I'll promise I won't share the secret!"

A few minutes before, when Edna granted the young Simpsons permission to touch and take care of her sore, tired feet, she provided a bit of explanation for what and how they were gonna practice mating together. First off, because of the fact Edna did aknowledge how much well Bart knew about the sex matter all together, she thought she'd skip all the introduction phase where she explained all the basic implications or what a 'fetish' meant, and stuff like that. The boy clearly did his own research, so fortunately for both of them, they didn't had to waste too much time with expositions after expositions.

Secondly, Edna made Bart promise they'd 'practice together' only this time around, and then no more. While Bart was more than ready to object and complain, before he could utter a single word, he actually stopped and thought about it, and it became clearer to him. He already was lucky beyond belief for the fact that his teacher granted him permission to learn secrets about carnal interaction together with her, and he was also lucky enough because of the fact, apparently, she was the one who proposed the whole thing in the first place. Which means, she knows that one single meeting would be enough for the young man, mainly because of this fact indeed. Bart was still a teen in development and becoming sentimentally attached to a mature woman like her would have been detrimental for him in the long run. Bart himself understood that, should they decided to meet many more times than that, he'd want it way too much, to the point where he would have become dependent on it. Also, sooner or later, they'd be discovered in a way or another for having left hints back on their tracks.

So, also in order not to cause each other's life to fall in ruins and scandals, Bart accepted Edna's terms: really, he didn't have anything to complain about. He was still going to have what Edna promised him, and they barely even started…

Edna smiled at the eager, yet surprisingly manually practical young man. As the massage kept going, Edna's eyes almost shut down because of how much relaxed she felt. All the sore sections of her feet were being touched so firmly yet so gently she would have fall asleep from at any one moment. But, she decided to grit her teeth and stay awoke for a while. This was probably going to be the most exciting event in her life since so many monotonous years, and she was going to make most of it regardless of how tired she was!

Edna, while hissing deeply for the pleasure of said foot massage, looked at Bart's happy and eager face. It was very close to her toes while he was stretching them with his small yet expert fingers, as his nose was trying to catch as much of their smell as possible. The young Simpson clearly wanted more of those feet: the massage was just a good warm up, but now, he wanted the rest of it.

Edna decided to further tease her young foot lover by picking up one of her slippers and giving it to the Simpson boy. Bart gasped looking at the gesture and Edna asked:

"So, you really like sniffing feet, don't you?"

Bart blushed a little while still holding Edna's warm smelly feet in his hands. He gulped and said:

"Y-Yes, teacher Krabappel. There's something in their smell that actually tips me off… eheh, I know, it's disgusting to think about it, but that's what I like~" Bart tilted his head on one side and smiled. Edna's own heart skipper and a few beats because how adorable that face looked to her. She then said to him:

"Well, before we proceed, I though you may have liked to have another sniff at my slipper, if it makes you happy~". Edna smiled in returning, although her words caught Bart off guard because of their nature. The boy was lifting his eyebrows like to say: "What are you talking about? What does it mean 'another'?", but the more Bart pretended to act as ignorantly as possible, the more unimpressed Edna looked back at him:

"Oh, come on, Bart~ You expect me not to believe you did take a few sniffs on the slipper which fell from my balcony? Granted, that was an accident, but still, you may put some more effort into your 'ignorant face' expression"

Bart was blushing more profusely. Deep down, he knew he would have been discovered, but Edna didn't seem angry or disappointed, as she immediately chuckled a little afterwards:

"Hihih, I'm just making fun of you, silly boy!~ And besides, it feels kinda heartily that somebody appreciates my body odor like this~ Here, have my slipper and use it however you want!"

Edna gave the slipper to the grumpy faced boy, who completed fell for that bluff. He chuckled though, seeing as his teacher was anything but angry or disappointed.

"E-Ehehe, sorry for being so sneaky, teacher! But, speaking of you-", Bart inhaled deeply on the consumed slipper, refilling his nostrils with the captivating fresh sweaty odor. "-As I said before, you still look hot despite your age!~ Not many women could boast quite a nice look like yours at the same time of their lives. For example…"

And then, Bart started talking about his mother's sisters, his aunts, while he kept massaging Edna's thick foot skin, his touch becoming more firm and fluid as he practiced on them. He briefly explained to Edna how awful his aunts looked at their current age, and they were at least a couple of years young than Edna. The woman chuckled out loud, blushing a little for all the flattery her young student gave to her.

"Oh, Bart!~ Eheh, you do know how to talk to a woman~ That's a good lesson for you: always remember to praise your partner no matter the situation or their current state. Even though time doesn't spare anyone, it doesn't mean the appreciation has to lower as well, got it?~". She squinted her eyes while still enjoying the firm touch of her partner's hands.

Bart put the slipper aside for the time being and looked at Edna's feet with increasing tension. He then attempted to lay a kiss on their toes, when Edna shouted: "Wait, Bart!". The young man halted his attempt and a cold shiver ran down his spine. Was he doing something wrong to her?

"W-What is it, teacher? Is something wrong?"

Edna's seriously eyes mellowed a few seconds later and said:

"Oh no, there's nothing wrong with what you're trying to do. Go on, have a taste of my smelly feet!~ But, keep in mind two things before proceeding. One: just for today, you can call me Edna. But, once this is all over, you'll address me as usual". Bart nodded without uttering a word. "And two: onde you start placing your tongue on my feet, there's no turning back from then. Is that clear, my young intrepid man?~" Edna's sensual and tempting tone caused Bart to gasp in shock. If Edna's words were to be taken literally, then things were about to happen no matter what. He then said:

"... All right, teacher-I mean… Edna. I just want to thank you once again for this gift!"

Having said that, Bart held Edna's toes and brought them close to his mouth. He opened his mouth and slowly extended his tongue, touching Edna's right big toe.

A warm salty taste invaded his tongue, as Bart moved it around the toe several times, sniffing the foul odor more intensely. Edna then moaned in pleasure for the gentle gesture, causing her legs to quiver because of shivers.

"Mmh!~ D-don't hesitate, darling!~ Take your time to lick them properly…". She put a hand on her breast, slowly massaging it while she panted with more emphasis.

"*slurp!* O-Ok, teac-ehm, Edna! I'll do my best!~". Bart remembered the videos he watched at home about foot licking, so he knew exactly what was best to do. He decided to change his sitting position, as he moved himself right in front of Edna's legs instead of having them on his left. Now, he was laying his back on the armrest of the couch, while Edna's feet rested right onto his belly, being mere inches away from his face. Since he now had a proper sight and position of Edna's feet, he could resume his lick job properly:

"Ooh, Bart!~ I'm impressed of your initiative! That's a really good spot~", said Edna while she was slowly taking her red jacket off, revealing her yellow sleeves-less top. Bart gulped as he witnessed her uncovered shoulders and his eyes layed on her round breasts. He noticed her nipples were so pointy the fabric of the top didn't hide them at all. Edna tossed her jacket on the floor and sighed in satisfaction:

"Ah, now it's much better - don't you think, Bart?~" Her seductive tone caused Bart's own buldge to quiver in response.

Speaking of which, Bart's own member had been enlarging during the last couple of minutes. Now, his buldge was more than noticeable, especially considering the fact that it was visible right between Edna's plump calfs. Now that Edna could properly witness it right in person, her surprised face was more than justified. Her eyes were fixated on the swollen shape as it quivered between her legs. She was panting heavenly as her heart accelerated its beat. At the same time, Bart could have a full direct sight of Edna's feet. They were long and still really smooth - sign of regular care. She probably used some cream or oil due to them slightly shimmering, and they had a few calluses under the big toe and on the heels.

The boy didn't hesitate one instance and immediately lunged his face onto the feet in order to get a proper dose of both their taste and smell. Their smooth and thick skin enveloped his face, as his nose inhaled more of the foul air:

"Mmmh, aaaaah!~ It smells so bad, yet it's the best, Edna!~ I can't get enough of your feet!~". Bart proceeded by kissing them repeatedly and then making his tongue crawling on them from left to right.

Edna, meanwhile, was bewilderingly watching her eager student literally feasting on her stinky soles, as she felt his lips smacking the flesh while his tongue was cleaning her sweat. She felt a series of shivers running down her shoulders, causing her to moan in pleasure as she placed a hand between her trembling legs:

"Oooh, Bart!~ I had no idea you'd be suck a stinker!~ You know my feet are so dirty, yet you still love them this much?!"

Bart inhaled some fresh air while his hands jokingly massaged the toes:

"Aaah, of course, you splendid woman! Who wouldn't want to praise your feet day and night?!~". Bart resumed his feasting, making sure his lips caught as much flesh as they could muster. The mixture of both the feet's smell and the boy's saliva was causing Bart to moan loudly, as his own hips twitched inadvertently.

"Bart! You're too much nice for my own good!~ But, please, keep going! Have fun with my stinky feet as much as you want!~ It makes me so happy!"

Bart serious wanted to play with her feet all day, but he knew they had a limited time before his mother came back to take him. He looked at his own constricted penis as it twitched between Edna's plump calfs, and attempted to lift his hips, like to rub it right between her legs. Edna noticed the pelvic movement and giggled:

"Oohoh~ It seems you look eager to move your little friend down there! Are you still sure you want to play with my feet once again? You know, we still have many other plans ahead~". Edna was having fun talking that dirty to her favorite student. She was now so deeply endeared in the whole thing she didn't care about composure or manners. The moment she decided to concede her body to the young man was the one where she stopped worrying about anything.

Bart then gave a deep kiss on each feet, and she said to Edna:

"Mmmh, that's ok for me, Edna. Your sexy feet were surely a lot of fun, but I'd like to learn more from you… If you don't mind~". Bart then moved her feet aside and crawled on his knees along Edna's body, starting from her legs and then moving onto her upper body. Edna was taken aback by his unexpectedly spontaneous movement, as she felt the weight of his lean body pressing onto her belly, and then near her breasts. Bart, though, decided not to touch them just yet: he was looking for something else.

"Oh, Bart!~ What are you doing up here?!~" Edna over-dramatized her reaction, causing Bart to smirk menacingly at her:

"Mmh, nothing particularly, my dear teacher. I was looking for a pair of lips to kiss… mind if I take, yours?~" Bart's eyes locked onto Edna's own. She blinked a few times and said in return:

"Of course you can, my young gentleboy!~". Bart then caught Edna's cheeks and neared his lips closer to her own, causing their respective mouths to stick on one another for a brief moment.

In fact, Bart immediately pulled back, seemingly looking shocked on his face. He thought he was ready for his first ever kiss, but a strange inner reaction was holding him back from going all out with the kiss. Edna noticed Bart's uncertainty, as his eyes were looking down, where her cleavage was visible. It was like he didn't want to look directly at her - like, he was afraid. Edna aknowledged his inexperienced's fear - everybody, herself included, went through such phase where the first kiss caused the body not to respond properly, causing the person to feel panicked and nervous.

Bart's breath was heavy and fast, and his fingers trembled once still touching Edna's warm skin. The woman smiled and placed her own hand on the back of his neck:

"Hey, what's the matter, Bart?"

Bart gulped and tried his best to look her directly without looking like a disrespectful fool, and said:

"I-I don't know, E-Edna… do-don't get me wrong! I-I was going to kiss you, a-and your lips tasted nice, b-but… I-I feel… I feel-"

"-Scared?" Edna intercepted his phrase, causing Bart to gulp loudly. His hands still didn't let her cheeks going: he felt too afraid to move:

"... Y-Yes, Edna… Sorry, b-but I promise I will make you happy. I will… ah-"

"Sssh!~" Edna placed a finger on his mouth. "You don't have have to worry, Bart. It's perfectly natural for you to be this afraid. You weren't expecting it for your first kiss, didn't you?"

Bart looked down and shook his head in negation. Edna smiled:

"Well, that's how true mating works, unlike porno. There, everything is pre-meritated and planned, kisses included. Sure, they are mostly interesting to get an idea of what to do during sex, but as a whole, once making it in person, the most important thing is to relax and let all the frustration go down… But, that's what I'm here for, Bart. Here, let me guide you… Let's start from the beginning, shall we? You take your lips and then-~". Edna brought Bart's mouth close to her's, as they kissed once again. The young man's eyes widened in shock, as he felt the both the warmth coming from the mature woman's mouth and her body odor - still a mixture of sweat and whiskey essence. Their lips remained attached for several seconds, with Edna emitting soft moans for each movement she made. Bart's eyes relaxed while his hands still grabbed her soft cheeks. The boy followed in toe with his own mouth maneuvers, moving his own lips the way he found more fitting.

After a couple of seconds, he even decided to apply his tongue into the mix, causing Edna to muffle a gasp once she felt his small tongue catching her own. But, she quickly composed herself and followed him in toe as well, applying circular motions with her tongue, catching the boy off guard with her own unique technique. The two exchanged kisses after kisses for several minutes, caressing their respective hair - Bart, in particular, having fun touching Edna's own raw ones. I felt like all his initial worries just faded away.

Edna then pulled him away for a moment, panting heavenly to regain some air:

"Ahhh!~ So, how was it, Bart?"

The boy was still regaining some air when he said:

"It was… amazing, Edna! Y-your lips are so warm and soft, and it's like I'm not afraid anymore - a-and it was all because of you!~"

Edna chuckled as she caressed his back head:

"Mmhmh, I have to admit, Bart. Your technique is not quite bad, actually. But - oh!~ Would you look at that? Is your little excited friend trying to take advantage of my boobs?~" Edna jokingly pointed her finger downward, and just like she said, Bart's swollen buldge was placed right on her cleavage. Bart gasped and, in a panicked state, he lifted himself up and stood up on the sofa while making sure not to step on Edna's body. He was blushing profusely and his lips trembled once again:

"Aaah! I-I'm sorry, Edna! It-It wasn't my intention! I-I… uuuh~"

The woman let a mocking giggle while she placed her hands onto Bart's shirt. The boy gasped once again as she was trying to take off his shirt. Bart let her do so, and his naked chest was exposed. From Edna's perspective, it wasn't anything exceptional to look at it. It was mostly lean with a few body fat on his belly. Edna sighed as she then gently pushed the boy down, making him rest on the armrest he previously was once worshipping her feet. The boy didn't say anything, and in the meantime, Edna kneeled on the sofa and sensually removed her yellow top, revealing her own uncovered chest. The body was left speechless once he stared at the two massive round breasts she possessed: two still soft and curvaceous spheres having their nipples pointy. Edna moaned in satisfaction while making her hands cowling across her upper body, fondling her own breasts and touching her belly with her pointy finger:

[Damn, Edna!~ You act like a slut right in front of a 14-year old! You're truly a naughty woman!~] Edna thought to herself while her own personal show terminated once she placed her arms on the couch, staring Bart right into his eyes. Her larger body was looming over the shivering smaller one, her round breasts wiggling left and right with each of her movement.

"So, little man… do you like what you're seeing?"

Bart was left speechless for all the goodness his eyes were staring at. All the fleshy curves looked extremely tempting and the curvaceous boobs felt like they spoke: "Come here right now and eat us, you moron!". Everything Bart managed to say was:

"Y-You look… amazing, teacher… You-You're even sexier than what I dreamed tonight…!". At that point, Bart hoped he never said those words. They sounded so inappropriate in his own mind, and who knows what Edna was thinking about?!

But, Edna simply blank stares at him and asked, while she lowered her larger body closer to his one:

"What? Did you say you dreamed me tonight?~". Her lips touched Bart's cheeks, gently landing kisses after kisses on them. Bart was sweating in fear and ecstacy because of the warmth his naked chest felt once her massive boobs touched it. Their warm flesh touched one another, and caused Bart to gasp:

"Y-Yes, I thought about you all night, Edna… Y-your words made me wonder w-whether you liked me in return-oooh!~" Bart moaned out loud once Edna reached his chest. Her lips were catching his small nipples, sucking their flesh in one bite. She licked them several times before she said:

"Oh, how cute from you, Bart!~ But, you know what?...". She said so while she finally reached Bart's swollen blue shorts. "I thought about you myself tonight!~". Having said that, she swiftly took the shorts off, panties included, causing Bart's own erect penis to be fully exposed…

OOO

It'd be hard for Bart to describe the feelings he had once his own sacred carnal treasure had been unveiled by what he deemed as the most beautiful lady he's ever known - well, aside from his mother, of course. Now being completely naked (save for his shoes) Bart was left petrified for having his lean body exposed right in front of Edna. The woman blushed herself this time around once she looked at the young man's penis. To her surprise, it looked bigger than what she expected: a good 7" in length, with its tip already leaking some drops of precum. Its small veins covered its skin as the member quivered in ecstacy. Edna put a hand on her mouth, trying to suffocate her own excitement caused by the sight of it. It's been a long time since she saw a real penis, and now that she saw one, she couldn't utter proper words, other than:

"Oh my, Bart!~ It looks so… so, big!~ H-How is it?!"

Bart was surprised by Edna's bewildered expression. Was his own member that impressive for her? Still, that feeling made him way happier than what he initially hoped for:

"Ehe, yeah, t-this is my p-penis, teacher, ahah~" He laughed nervously, not sure of what was going to happen next. He wondered what Edna would have done right then and there, but then, the woman cleared her throat and said:

"W-Well, I'm honestly impressed by your tool, Simpson~"

"R-Really?!" Bart asked eagerly.

"S-Sure! It'd be at least 7" in total!... But, now". Edna's eyes relaxed for a moment as her upper body lower down closer to it. "... Do you know what happens now?"

Bart was unsure of what to say. It was true she said they would have done 'everything' together, but could she have gone that far, even with him?

So, in order not to shock his teacher too much, he opted for the least offensive option:

"I-I guess you'd… t-touch it for me with your h-hand?... ~".

Edna's eyes widened, but then she smiled enthusiastically and clapped her hands:

"Ohohoh!~ That'd be a lovely idea to begin with! Sure, why not?". Edna then rubbed her hands and then neared it to the quivering penis. Bart took a deep breath before their respective skins touched one another and, finally, Edna caught Bart's penis in her hand.

The feeling of receiving a handjob from another person - a quiet fascinating and lovable mature woman, mind you - meant more than simply a dream coming to reality. From Bart's point of view, it felt like his life was fulfilled, and nothing else would have ever satisfied him more than that. While he was busy reflecting about what he would have done afterwards, Edna was busy handling the hardened young penis. To her shock, its stiffness was noticeable and quite squishy because of the precum. It also felt just long well enough to be properly handled, as her hand waved up and down with delicate movements:

"Oh wow, Bart!~ I need to admit, you're quite gifted with your stuff here~ It looks so solid and tasty as well~"

Once Bart heard that "tasty", his eyes widened waitingly. Could it be she will…

"Aaahhh!~ Y-your touch is so good, Edna!~ It feels completely different from videos! Because it-it's real!~" Bart quivered his legs as Edna placed both her hands on the hardened penis, using one of them to fondle the tip while she stroke the skin using only her thumb and index like a constricting ring:

"Aha, of course it's real, my dear boy!~ Although I wonder, how much can you resist before cumming?" Edna pumped her hands more vicariously. Bart hissed as he gritted his teeth. He felt his member becoming more sensitive by the second, as Edna kept stroking it with precise movements. And then, she stopped all of a sudden, leaving the young man a little bewildered. She looked at her hands and sniffed them: their stickiness had a peculiar masculine smell which she inhaled deeply. Her eyed turned upward because of its goodness, and she licked her lips:

"Mmmnh, it's such a pleasure to satisfy a nice boy like you… But now, I'm going to give you something even better!~". Edna slowly lowered her head, as she neared her lips close to Bart's sensitive penis.

The young man could only utter a weak: "What? Really-", before Edna swallowed the whole penis in her mouth in one bite.

A warm and slimy feeling caused Bart to jolt his whole body in heavenly ecstasy, as his mouth opened wide and his tongue hanged out

Edna, on the other hand, was slowly bobbing her head up and down, wanting to get a serious taste of that young, vigorous penis. She tested its hardness once enveloping it with her tongue, while also giving it a few affectionate kisses on the tip ever now and then:

"Oooooh, I-I can't believe you're actually giving me this, E-Edna! Y-your mouth is so warm a-and your lips so firm!~", Bart exclaimed once taking a look at Edna's horny face. Her semi-closed eyes spoke more than what a thousand words meant. She too was loving the experience. Never she believed that sucking a penis after such a long time would have filled her chest with such a burning fire of desire:

"Mmmhn, your meat is so tasty and hard!~ You're clearly a gifted one, Bart!~ I can see you'll satisfy uncountable women in the future. That's for sure!". She licked the still hardened penis with such passion even she couldn't be sure she recognized herself for what she was doing. Since when she became such a slut for enjoying teens's members?!

[Meh, right at this point, I don't even know whether I'm doing all of this for him or for me… But, what's done is done. Regardless, this kid surely has plenty of stamina! We're keeping it up for at least an half hour, and he's still hard!.. Maybe I'll speed up the process a little more! Let's see how he reacts to this!~]

Edna then used one of her wet fingers to rub Bart's small anus. The boy wasn't expecting that, at all, and so he gasped:

"Ah!~ W-What do you want to do, Edna?!~". The woman giggled a little and said:

"Hihih!~ Something good, that's for sure!". Then, she proceeded to slowly push her middle finger right into Bart's virgin butthole, as its shape was still untouched and unstretched. The boy moaned a sigh of pain, as the finger dug deeper into it, and Edna pushed even further.

"Mhmh, I guess you never practiced anal play, didn't you?~" Edna asked, while her finger slowly moved back and forth. The inner skin of the butthole was still overall dry, and so every thrust felt painful, yet enjoyable for the young man. At the same time, Edna kept licking and kissing the penis: the combination of both impulses shook Bart's body from top to bottom, causing his hips to thrust forward as a sudden instinct: by doing so, his hips pushed his penis further into Edna's throat, causing her to gag a little. The boy tried to apologize for his inadvertent gesture, But Edna waved her hand, like to say:

"It's nothing, darling!~ I'm over-stimulating you with both a blowjob and an anal fingering, so yours is a more than justified reaction!"

Bart chuckled, but he immediately shouted in pain, as he felt a sharp sensation on his tip. He was getting close:

"Aagh! E-Edna, I think I'm close to-to c-cum! Ooooh, your mouth work is just so good I won't last any longer!~". Bart gritted his teeth, as his warm penis kept twitching inside Edna's mouth in ecstacy. The woman too acknowledged his body scent changing in the following seconds. He felt his built-up excitement was about to explode. As for her, she chose not to move aside. Her mouth still stayed onto his penis, as she muffled a confirming signal. Her bobbing increased its speed, and her moaning noises became faster and louder:

"Ggggh! H-Here it is, b-but Edna!~ Eh-shouldn't you move aside, o-or else I-oooooohohhhOAAAAAAAAHHGHH!" Bart screamed in a mixture of pain and pure pleasure. His over-sensitive member discharged its build-up right inside Edna's mouth, as she proceeded to drink every drop of that semen. The shootings kept on going for a further amount of times before stopping completely.

Edna muffled an extended moan of satisfaction and she finally released the discharged penis, which was slowly softening. Edna caughed a little, as she wiped her lips from liquid traces. She squinted her eyes and sighed deeply:

"Aaaaah, that was truly a real fun to do. Isn't it, Bart?... Uh?!"

Edna re-opened her eyes and watched the young man's naked body. It was completely relaxed, his mouth was smiling and his eyes were closed. The woman couldn't believe what just happened:

[Wait… did he just, fell asleep?! W-well, not that I expected a teen to still have so much energies after what we did, but still… uh, oh well. At least, it is all over, for now…]. Edna readjusted her messy hair while in the background, Bart's snores became louder. His mouth was semi-opened. Edna looked for a moment at that face and her heart melted just a little:

"Aw, he looks so cute while he's sleeping~ He's still so young, however… mmmh, maybe he needs better than me. It's a good thing we stopped right now. I'm not sure how I'd have dealt with the real deal~ Uuuh, it's better not to joke about it. Or else… both of us would be screwed for life… "

Edna was indeed correct. Even though she promised the young Simpsons to do whatever he wanted to do with her, deep inside of her, Edna herself wished to keep things as short as possible. She was convinced that, what she did with him was more than enough as a taste of what adulthood waited for him in the future. She decided she would need to speak to him once again when he wakes up.

She then looked at the clock: it was still 16:45pm. They barely even used half of the time they had to play together. So, they'd have all the time necessary to wash themselves and then discuss about their future 'relationship' from then on.

"Uh, I sincerely hope he doesn't complain about it later…"

Edna was still wearing her tight stretchy blue pants when she sat up from the couch. She noticed that, right between her legs, the fabric was deeply wet. She lowered them and saw her panties being soaked with orgasm fluids. She chuckled to herself:

"Ah, I really did fall low this time around… Wetting myself from deepthroating a teenager… But, enough with the rumblings. It's time for a shower now…"

After having taken her pants off, she took Bart's shoes off as well and carried him in her arms, as she went for the bathroom…

OOO

After the shower, both Bart and Edna felt rejuvenated beyond relief. The young Simpson tried to apologize to Edna for falling asleep in front of her, but the teacher was anything but disappointed or unhappy. When they both put their clothes on and opened the windows to change the reeking air of the living room, they decided to spend the remaining couple of hours talking with each other about their future.

After Bart thanked Edna for the umpteenth time for having given him the best gift imaginable, Edna blushed for the flattering, but then her face turned more serious. She needed to further explain to Bart how things are supposed to work between them.

She explained to him that, it was only for their reciprocal good that they did stop their mating at that point. They already exchanged carnal affection more than what would have been allowed for the occasion. The young Simpsons followed Edna's reasoning, but deep down, he wished he could have managed to get a taste of Edna's own vagina. But, at the same time, he did confess something to Edna while she allowed him to state his own point of view, or doubts. And doubts Bart did have, as he explained:

"Well, in all honesty, teacher - ah, how can I tell you?"

"With your own words, Bart~". She smiled softly at him, while pouring some coffee she just made for them.

"W-well, the point is… I wasn't sure whether I would have been ready for the… Y-You know?". He mimicked an unequivocal gesture with his fingers, and Edna almost had a stroke because of the hot coffee. "Yes, I have to admit, I really wished we could do at least some of it, but… I didn't have any condom, s-so what if I did a disaster? And… well, I'm sure you know the rest of the story…". Bart was visibly upset - but not unsatisfied - and Edna appreciated his unexpected sense of self-conscious and responsibility. She almost couldn't believe that boy was the same one she knew for his sneaking, tricky and easy-way manners. She did realize how much he grew up in recent times, and was more than happy he didn't complain that much.

"You see, Bart? The point is, at its core, what we just did is already considered a crime, and as a teacher, I should deem it unforgivable and inexcusable. However, today, I've been a woman - a needy woman who wanted to feel alive and loved after so much time… " Edna paused for a moment to regain some air, but Bart jumped in and exclaimed:

"Oh, what? That's not true, Edna! There are plenty of men who'd love to know you! It's not that bad, and like I said to you, you're still quite nice looking-"

"Ehm ehm, sorry Bart-". Edna interrupted abruptly. "-but, despite how much you like and appreciate me as a person, it still doesn't change the fact I still used you for a personal need… I felt alone and unsatisfied - which is really not uncommon for me - and, in an act of weakness, I fell for your avances. Instead, maybe I should have settled things right from the start instead of building all this spectacle, also without your mother's aknowledgment… "

Edna lowered her eyes. Right a few minutes back, she felt at the top of the world because of the excitement, but now she felt like she was thrown down from the Everest.

Bart, on the other hand, didn't immediately understand Edna's self-blaming behavior, but as soon as he recollected the informations, he began to accept her thoughts. So, apparently, it was all because of Edna's influence that Bart ended up in such situation. He thought that he deeply fell in love with the woman, but unbeknownst to him, she did refuse to hold a stop to all of this. From Bart's own perspective, it didn't make that much sense, considering his lack of experience - this was the very first mating experience in his entire life - but, at the end of the day, he realized that, he didn't feel that better. Instead, he felt a void inside himself. But, not like a lack of sex appetite, but a lack of reciprocal love. At the end of the day, they just made sex, but without love. They did just that without any clear and sincere sentiment, because they felt like it. They were both horny and eager, and they succumbed to their natural instincts.

"Dang, teacher. This whole situation really feels like the post credits of a porn"

"B-Bart?" Edna looked confused.

"I-I mean, I felt great before, but now, I feel like a void… It's actually quite frightening this kind of feeling…"

"... Mmmh, yeah, I guess it's just like that. And that's a good reason for why we shouldn't do this ever again. Do you understand why, Bart?" Edna came closer to Bart, nearing his legs to his own. Bart sipped his now cold own coffee, and said:

"Yes, sure I do… Maybe I'll need to find a girl of my age. Thinking and dreaming about you will lead me nowhere, apparently…"

Edna shook her head and said:

"It's not that simple, Bart. I don't dislike the fact you like me. I appreciate that, really. But, because of the fact we are so much different from one another, it would never work for real - and for a multitude of reasons, both legally and morally… But, I promise myself I will find a good partner for me in the future as well. You won't need to worry about me anymore!". Edna jumped up from the couch and spread her arms.

"Yes, that's right! I bet I can find a good partner for me - man, woman, whatever that is… I will be happy once again, but for myself… That's a promise!"

Bart glanced at his wonderful looking teacher. She looked like a new light was brightening her body. Sure, he still liked her very much, but that's just a frivolous momentarily burn. Sooner or later, he would have forget about it, especially as soon as he found a good partner for him. Also, he promised himself he would have saved real safe sex with a truly important person. It won't be Edna Krabappel, not at all. Just… Someone else.

Bart smiled and clapped his hands at Edna:

"Ah! You got it, ma'am!". He winked at her.

She blushed a little:

"Ah, Bart. You're such a nice boy… Mmmh… " Edna looked at the clock. It was still 5:30pm and still had an hour and half before Marge arrived. She didn't know what they could do in the meantime. Making it was completely out of option as both established, so what they could do?... After a while, though, Edna snapped her fingers and called for Bart:

"Hey, listen here, Bart!"

The boy looked at the teacher and asked:

"Y-Yeah? What is it, Edna-ahm, I mean - teacher?" [I think that's enough with the pleasantries…]

Edna looked left and right and glared at the boy, a naughty glare fixating him:

"I think I have an idea. Even though we promised one another not to talk or mention about sex anymore… go to the kitchen and look for something to eat for a snack. I have a proposal for you~…"

OOO

In a video, a man pulled out his 11" shaft in one motion:

"Pfth, ahahaha, how does he do that?!" Edna, while chewing a bunch of pop corns, was laughing profusely at the images she was looking at. "You see, Bart? That scene was modified so that the screams of pain couldn't be heard!"

"Aha, I bet it! I wouldn't have done it!". Bart answered in kind while watching the video.

Bart and Edna decided to spend the last hour by watching porn videos together, while eating popcorn and making comments and observations about all the most absurd scenes. Ironically, that was supposed to be the actual purpose of their meeting that day, and they still did respect such intentions despite all of the machinations they both had planned.

Edna regained some air and said to Bart:

"Well, at least promise me you won't do what you just saw with your girl, ok?"

"I don't like making promises, teacher". Bart scratched his belly. "But, I can assure I will sincerely love that girl. Also, as a last note, despite what we just said, I still want to thank you for your availability. Even though what we did was wrong, I will never forget it…"

Edna sighed with a sumber noise, but she nodded while smiling. Deep down, she knew she couldn't completely forget about it, despite the fact they did something clearly wrong.

"And I thank you in return, Bart, for having made me feel more proud of you. Now I'm assured you'll become quite some good man, one day!"

Edna then decided to grant the boy one last gift: a kiss on his cheek. The boy rubbed his face with a smile, and looked downward. It felt like… his heart wasn't beating up quickly like before. Could that mean he was ready not to think about his teacher anymore?

*DRIIIIN!*

"Oh,it has to be your mother, Bart! Come on, go down the stairs. I'll tell her you're coming down!"

"Ok, right away, teacher!" Bart put his shoes on and grabbed his bagpack. He opened the entrance door and shouted:

"Fine, thanks again for everything, teacher Krabappel! Have a nice Sunday and see you on Monday!~"

"See you on Monday, Bart! Take care of yourself!~"

They greeted each other with a hand wave and Bart closed the door.

Edna, after having called Marge about her son coming her way, closed the balcony's windowed door and sank into her consumed couch.

The video was still going on. Now the scene was showing the partners making it out like wild animals. Edna started distractingly on the images and thought:

[Ah! To think we could have ended up like that?!]. She then noticed her own panties were still wet and her own nipples were starting to get erect once again. It seems like the video was taking effect on her. So, because of the fact she didn't anything else better to do, she lowered her pants and played with her wet organ for the next hour. She didn't care about dinner neither. She was too much busy relieving her frustration.

However, about what she was frustrated for real?

It's hard to tell. But, for what we're concerned, only time will tell it…

The End


End file.
